


Love Runs Soul Deep

by Pearl09



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mutual Pining, Soulmates, because only these idiots could be soulmates and still pine for eachother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28196001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearl09/pseuds/Pearl09
Summary: When Merlin arrives in Camelot, it is at his mother's request. All she wants is to keep him safe. He has a feeling she didn't predict he would find his soulmate there, however, and finally begin to see color in the world. Too bad his soulmate is a royal prat. With Uther bearing down on magic with an iron fist, not completely trusting the soulmate bond either, is it really in their best interest to be together?
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 223
Collections: Fandom Trumps Hate 2020





	Love Runs Soul Deep

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and thanks for reading! This has been in the works for a long time. This is a piece made after this year's Fandom Trumps Hate for simplelyric!  
> This follows along through some of the canon episodes in seasons 1-4 as well as my own scenes, eventually diverging completely from canon so that it has a happy ending. Because screw the end of season 5. I hope you enjoy!

Soulmates were a touchy subject in Camelot. King Uther had made sure everyone knew of his hatred of magic – magic potions, magic creatures, magic users. There was no exception. However, no matter the research poured into it, there was no logical explanation for soulmates, though. It was almost like a kind of magic that affected everyone.

It was quite simple to explain. When a person was born, their world was black and white. To them, there was no color, no difference, no beauty in the world. Everything was clouded in shades of gray. But color was not out of their reach. As soon as they met their soulmate, color came back into the world. It’s unclear why or how, but most said once eye contact was made, their soulmate's eye color was the first color they could see. Slowly, the others would come too. For that, there was no length. For each person, it varied for how long the colors come back. It could be merely a few days, or could stretch on for years. It could be merely a few days, or could stretch on for years. Something like that sounded exactly like magic. Something that the king despised. Not many people would talk about it freely in the streets because of that.

Unfortunately, it’s not the only issue of the time. With soulmates came true love, which is what everyone strived for. But, social classes became an issue. Wealthy parents tended to be unwilling to let their sons and daughters run off with one of a lower class, and kings willingly gave theirs away to form treaties and peace between kingdoms. Some of these relationships never ended happily. Some of these relationships were a facade, used only in the face of the public, while in reality, they were secretly seeing their soulmates behind closed doors.

A new age faced Camelot in the near future, but what it would be was yet to be decided. Would fear rule the land with an iron fist? Would peace and prosperity flow freely? More importantly, would magic ever be tolerated again?

~~~

As Merlin laid in bed, listening to the few guards awake on their patrols, he thought back to how crazy his first few days in Camelot were – everything that finally ended becoming Arthur’s manservant, which supposedly started in the morning.

When he was in the stocks was the first time he noticed it. Well, to be honest, the events leading up to him in the stocks weren’t normal – no, he had to pick a fight with the prince of Camelot and get himself thrown in jail. But, there’s a difference in that and looking up to see that the sky was _blue_. Big, bright, and _definitely_ not the usual gray he was accustomed to. His mother sent him to Camelot to protect him, but something told him she never meant for him to find his soulmate there, of all things. It even distracted him from all the rotten vegetables the people were throwing at him.

Since he hadn’t noticed right away when he met them, it could’ve been anyone in the city. So, he had searched for them once he was free. He never expected to run into Arthur again, egging and goading him into responding once more, even though he didn’t want to get into trouble. Gaius already pulled all the strings he could to get him out of the cell and into the stocks instead the previous day. He really didn’t want to risk it for a second day. Suddenly, when he turned around to face the prince, all Merlin could see was a vast sea, bubbling gently as the waves crashed against the shore. There seemed to be a storm just around the corner though – it always seemed to be there, ready to bring the sea to a frothing boil if the need arose.

His eyes were _blue._

It seemed almost impossible. Not only had he met his soulmate on the first day he spent in Camelot, but his soulmate happened to be the biggest jerk in the city. The next few days went by in a haze as he tried to figure out what life as a servant was, while also finding a strange new urge to do whatever he can to protect Arthur – even if that meant risking that someone would discover his magic. He made Arthur mad, tried to accuse a knight of using magic, made Arthur mad, found a strange creature in the well under the city that they killed, and – oh right, made Arthur mad. It was becoming a regular thing.

“Good morning,” Merlin said as he pulled open the curtains in front of Arthur’s window, turning around with a smile. Arthur groaned and rolled over away from the light while pulling the covers more tightly around him.

Sighing, he rolled his eyes before saying, rather loudly, “You have to get up, sire, there are things you need to do.”

“Go away,” came the muffled, tired voice of Arthur as he buried his face into a pillow, trying to pull himself further into the bed.

“Alright, you asked for it.” He gripped the edge of the bedsheets firmly before ripping them off of the bed, exposing a shirtless Arthur to the chill morning air.

“Who told you to wake me up?” he yelled, sitting up and glaring at Merlin while trying to reach him to get the covers back. Merlin was just out of his reach, however, and to be sure he couldn’t get them, Merlin bundled everything into his arms and took a few more steps back. He was the one that would have to make it again, anyway.

“You did, sire. Last night. Or did you forget about the important guests coming today? There’s a lot you need to get done before they arrive, including clearing the fog out of your head, apparently.” He deftly dodged a flying pillow before casually asking. “Would you like for me to find some breakfast, or would you rather get right into the swing of things this morning?”

“I would like for you to find me a shirt, since you’ve deprived me of my blankets and it’s still cold in here. And if you don’t hurry on with it, I have more pillows in my arsenal.”

“Oh, wow, so threatening.” Merlin opened the wardrobe and was immediately hit in the back of the head with a pillow, narrowly missing the wood with his forehead as the force of the impact pushed his head forward. “Hey!” he said, turning around.

“That was a warning shot.”

“A warning shot? That one hit me!” He used the door of the wardrobe to block another pillow thrown in his direction before quickly turning back around to get a shirt. He started to just grab one, but as his hand ghosted over the many fabrics and started to pull one out, he noticed it was blue. He stared at it for a few moments before letting it fall from his hand, grabbing one of the gray ones instead. Seeing Arthur’s eyes was enough for him to deal with right now.

“What is this?” Arthur asked as Merlin threw the shirt at him, crossing the room.

“You wanted a shirt. There’s a shirt. I’m going to go get your breakfast.” Merlin could hear the soft _thunk_ from something hitting the door behind him after he closed it. He would have to pick all of those up when he makes the bed again, but that was something he could save until later.

When Merlin returned with a plate of food, kicking the pillow out of his way so he didn’t trip, he found Arthur almost dressed, pulling the leather of his belt tight around his stomach. “Don’t make it too tight, there’s going to be a feast tonight.”

“And what does that mean?”

Merlin shrugged. “It just means, if you make it too tight, you might not be able to put as much food in your stomach as you want.”

Arthur mocked him, but he still slid the belt back a notch before sitting down in front of the plate. “What color is this shirt?”

“Really, Arthur?”

“I don’t want to look like an ass in front of everyone today. If this shirt doesn’t match my pants…”

“You look like an ass every day.” With no pillows around, Arthur opted to throw a piece of bread and jam at Merlin instead, and it stuck to his shirt. He looked down at it for a few seconds before saying, “Great. Now I’m going to have to change too.”

“Make you look like less of an ass,” Arthur muttered. “Actually, you will be changing for tonight.”

“Not dressing me up as a princess, are we?”

Ignoring his remark, he continued, “Tonight will be your first royal feast. You must wear the traditional outfit of servants in Camelot.”

Merlin snorted. “Yeah, right, okay.” When he noticed Arthur’s serious face and raised eyebrow, he amended, “You’re joking, right?”

As it turned out, he was not joking. But honestly, the stupid feather hat was the least of his worries that night. When he was told one of the cups was laced with poison, and then that cup ended up going to Arthur… well, he couldn’t help himself. He didn’t know if it was a result of their bond, being soulmates and all, the words of that strange dragon he found chained up far beneath the castle saying they were two sides of the same coin, or a combination of the two, but he drank from the cup to prove he wasn’t wrong. To prove that someone just tried to poison Arthur. Because, even if he died in this moment, he would do so knowing that Arthur was still safe, and that he could enjoy his life, becoming the king everyone expected him to someday.

The last thing he saw before he fell to the ground, unconscious, hands around his throat as he choked, was Arthur’s bright, blue eyes wide in fear rushing towards him, that ocean threatening to spill over and flood the sand with a tsunami.

The next thing he saw was Gaius and Gwen standing over him, crying, as he laid in Gaius’ bed. He had a vague memory of Arthur scaling a dark cave wall, but when Gwen and Gaius found out he’s awake, the last of the memory was quickly swept away into the depths of his mind.

“What happened?” he asked as he sat up, rubbing at his eyes as he grew used to the light. “I remember the – the wine…”

“It was poisoned, as you said,” Gaius started to explain. “But – it was the work of magic; a sorceress. She tricked us. All of us. If it wasn’t for Arthur–”

“Arthur? What did he do? I doubt he’d have been able to kill her.”

Gaius chuckled. “No, he went against his father’s wishes to go find the only thing that could cure you.”

Merlin’s brow furrowed as confusion bloomed across his face. “Arthur did that… for me?”

“We’ll talk about this later.” Gaius gently pushed his shoulder to make him lay back on the bed. Right now, you need to rest.”

Later turned into Arthur himself coming in to check on Merlin instead of the explanation from Gaius.

“Still alive then?” he asked once he saw Merlin, who raised an eyebrow.

“Didn’t know you cared.”

Something strange crossed Arthur’s face for a moment after that – his expression softened, and for a second, the storm in his eyes had split long enough for the sun to shine through. It’s gone too soon, returned back to his normal frown, but Merlin didn’t think it was just a trick of the light. “Good servants are hard to come by,” he said to cover himself. “I expect you back to work tomorrow.”

“Right, tomorrow,” he nodded, too distracted by that look to really pay attention as Arthur left. When he finally looked away from the door, his eyes landed on a vase of flowers at the base of Gaius’ bed, one he hadn’t noticed before. They were all blue.

When Gaius returned later, he made Merlin a small feast of his own, assuming not eating for a few days while unconscious would have given him quite the appetite. He retold what happened while Merlin was out, trying to catch him up on everything, but Merlin was too distracted to really pay attention. His shirt was more interesting to him. His blue shirt.

“What do you know about soulmates, Gaius?” he asked once Gaius had finished talking, picking at his sleeve.

“Why would you want to know?”

“I’m just – curious.”

“Mhmm.” He leaned back on the bench across from Merlin, regarding him for a few moments. “I don’t think I know more than you do, Merlin. Everyone learns about them at some point in their lives, and for some reason, everyone seems to be given the same explanation, more or less. I’m sorry, I can’t really help you.”

“What does the color blue look like?” he asked instead, twisting and pulling the fabric beneath his hands.

Gaius didn’t answer for a moment, studying him instead. “The color blue is like a summer’s day in the fields, the smell of wild strawberries filling the air and the sun’s rays beating down on you from the otherwise clear sky. It’s the soft gentle spring rain, or the loud, thundering roar of a grand waterfall. It can be the relaxing waves as they gently crash along the shore, or the wild waves whipped up in a frenzy by a storm, illuminated by flashes of lightning. There are many different shades of the color, and for each person, their meaning varies.”

“Well, that was poetic,” Merlin said after a pause, an eyebrow raised.

“That’s not the first time someone has asked me. And I doubt it will be the last, either. Just because I’m one of the oldest around, presumably, is why everyone asks.” He sighed and continued, “It’s hard to describe colors, truly. There are so many different shades and hues, you can never tell of its true beauty. And that goes for any color. But I’m sure, eventually, you’ll find the one that will show them to you.”

“You sound awfully sure of that,” he muttered.

“Why wouldn’t I? You might not have been here in Camelot for long, Merlin, but I’m sure you were sent here for a reason. And not just because your mother wanted you to. Destiny is a fickle thing, but we all find our soulmates one way or another.”

He nodded, picking at his food now and trying to ignore his sleeve – which was hard to do, since it’s so bright against the gray of everything else. But he senses a new change, too. The table and bench beneath him seemed to have been slowly growing darker. Unless it was still some strange after-effects of the poison or the antidote, he believed a new color was starting to come into view.

~~~

“What do you think of soulmates, father?” Arthur asked suddenly, looking up from his meal.

The room grew quiet, enough that one could hear a pin drop if there was one around to drop. Merlin, eyes wide, turned from refilling his pitcher of wine to look at Arthur, but he refused to meet his gaze. 

Uther chewed the food in his mouth methodically as everyone stared at him expectantly. – the servants present, as well as Arthur and Morgana. Once he swallowed, he carefully set his utensils down and sighed. “Soulmates are – dangerous, Arthur.”

“What does that mean?”

He held his hand up to signal for Arthur to wait for questions until he was done talking. “Your mother and I, we were soulmates. There wasn’t anything we wouldn’t do for each other. That’s why it’s dangerous, Arthur. Suppose you find your soulmate. As the heir to Camelot, there is every chance that she could be kidnapped to get to you. They could set up a trap because you wanted her back, and then you might be dead, or worse, captured and forced to give up the kingdom.”

“Why wouldn’t I go and save hi– her? If – if that’s who I’m supposed to share my life with–”

“That is exactly my point, Arthur! You must learn the difference between doing what is best for the land and what is best for yourself. Just like how you ran off to save your servant–”

“But–”

“No more of this. I don’t want to hear your excuses.” He picked his utensils up once more and resumed eating. Arthur, clearly not satisfied over the answer, merely picked at his food. It looked like Morgana wanted to say something, too, but no one but herself would know who’s side she was planning on taking, as she didn’t speak up.

Though it was silent in the hall, the tension in the air lessened, so Merlin let himself breathe again and think over it. As much as he hated to admit it, Uther was right. How many times had he risked being exposed as a sorcerer to save Arthur’s life by now? How many times had Arthur risked something to save him? That number was – considerably less, but Merlin brushed it off as not causing as much trouble as Arthur. Maybe Arthur does care about him after all, somehow. But it seemed unlikely he would ever admit it. He clutched the brown pitcher in his hand tightly and wondered how long it would take before he could see other colors.

~~~

“Hey, Arthur–”

“Erlin, there you are. Did you muck out the horses like I asked you to?”

“Yes. I–”

“And had my sword sharpened?”

“Yes–”

“And polished my armor? Swept the floors? Sent the laundry down?”

“Yes, I’ve done all of it!” he said, exasperated, pushing his words through so Arthur couldn’t interrupt him again. “I wanted to talk–”

“You wanted to talk? To me? You’re my servant, Merlin. Most servants don’t get the privilege to say more than thank you to a person of my standard.”

“Most people don’t bother talking to such an ass,” he muttered.

“What was that?”

“Nothing.” His gaze traveled around the room, jumping from color to color against the otherwise gray spaces that still hadn’t revealed their color to him. “I just–”

“Whatever it is you want to talk about, Merlin, it can wait. I was asked to run another training session today with some of the knights, so I must be down there immediately. Unless what you have to say is more important than that?

Merlin caught his eyes – his deep, bright blue eyes, standing out against the colorless hues, the grays, whites, and blacks. And, in that moment, he was terrified. Truly terrified, for the first time he could ever recall. Even the thought that Arthur had poisoned himself to save Merlin during the unicorn ordeal. His heart pounded in his chest, creeping up his throat and blocking his voice. 

They were supposed to be together; he knew that. But did Arthur? Was he saving Merlin for _this_ reason,or an entirely different one? He didn’t know how he could ask. He didn’t know how he could bring it up without being sure. He didn’t know how, for all the times he’d risked revealing his magic for Arthur’s shake, he couldn’t say a few words. So, instead, he shook his head.

“That’s what I thought. Now, will you clean up some here?”

“Yes, sire.” He watched Arthur leave the room, knowing that he would forget Merlin had ever said anything in the first place. Maybe that was for the better.

~~~

The next color Merlin saw was red. It was clear as day, splattered against the dull browns seeping into his otherwise gray skin as he pulled his hand away from Arthur’s side. He was injured, bleeding. He needed to get help, and he needed it now. But what could he do? What help could Arthur get after the questing beast had bitten him, the very beast Gaius had said there was no cure for? Gaius said the appearance of the questing beast was an omen. A bad one. Its appearance could bring about a time of great upheaval. He just hoped that upheaval wasn’t the death of Arthur, the death of the one he was supposed to spend his life with.

The knights who survived the encounter helped Merlin bring him back to Camelot. At least Merlin wasn’t on his own for that. At least he knew the others cared about him too, just not in the way he did. Never in the way he did. Maybe it wasn’t good that the others were there – he couldn’t fret and worry as much as he really wanted to. They couldn’t know about their connection, not without Arthur’s permission. Not without being sure Arthur knew too. He hadn’t even told Gaius; he wasn’t going to tell some knights about it before he told Gaius.

“He was bitten,” Merlin said as they brought him to Gaius on a stretcher, tears threatening to spill, but he held it together the best he could as Gaius looked him over. There were more important things to worry about. He couldn’t let everything he had been hiding come spilling out right now.

“There is no cure,” Gaius said gravely. “We must tell the king.”

“No, no, no, there must be something, I’ll find one.” Quickly, he went into his room, pulling out his book of magic and flipping through it as he ran back. 

“Merlin, the king will be here any moment!”

“It doesn’t matter! He can’t die. He – he can’t. He’s my destiny, it’s my destiny to protect him. He’s my – my friend.”

Gaius placed a gentle hand on Merlin’s elbow, causing him to look up. “Then heal him.”

He tried a few different spells. He tried, and tried, and tried, until tears smeared his vision, but nothing happened. Nothing worked.

“Where is my son!” Uther yelled, hurrying into the room. Merlin flipped the book shut and hid it under some parchment. Uther looked upon Arthur’s unconscious body, devastated, before turning to Gaius and demanding, “Do something!”

“I am trying, your majesty.”

“Gaius will find a cure,” Merlin said, nodding. “Arthur will nod die.”

“I will do everything in my power.”

The scene that unraveled after that made Merlin feel even worse. He had failed to protect Arthur, so he felt it was his fault when Uther picked Arthur up to carry him back to his chambers, only to collapse in the courtyard in his grief. Other knights were quick to help and take Arthur in Uther’s stead, but Merlin couldn’t bear to watch any longer. He knew there was only one thing he could do.

“I have failed Arthur. I have failed my destiny,” he said to the great dragon before him, the feeble torch in his hand not even enough to light the dragon in all its grandeur.

“And yet, you would not be here if that were true.”

“He was bitten by the questing beast–” he cleared his throat as it started to constrict, as he didn’t want to admit the next point. “There is no cure.”

“You do not know how to save him.”

“Are you saying there’s a chance?” A spark of hope ignited in his heart – it was weak, it barely pulsed through his grief, but it was still there, still visible.

“There might be, but it will not be easy.”

“I will do anything. Please, tell me.”

And so the dragon did. Merlin learned of the Isle of the Blessed, defied the wishes of Gaius, and set off by himself, not wanting to participate in any vigils for Arthur or preparing for his passing. Because it wasn’t going to happen. Arthur wasn’t going to die. He wouldn’t let that happen. Ever. He was willing to put his own life on the line if it meant Arthur would be saved.

So when he found Nimue, the one who had tried to kill him, and Arthur, and Uther, countless times since his arrival in Camelot, he did exactly that. He knew what the price of this kind of magic was. He was already prepared to put his life on the line. Arthur had done it before for him. Now it was his turn. As he left the isle with a vial of enchanted water from the cup of life, he knew leaving would lead to his inevitable demise.

“Here, Gaius, you must give this to Arthur.”

“What is it?”

“A cure.” When Gaius continued to frown at him, not hurrying to Arthur’s side, Merlin rolled his eyes and said, “It’s water from the cup of life. If he drinks that, he’ll recover.”

“What price did you pay for this? Whose life did you put on the line?”

“We don’t have time.” He pushed past Gaius and towards Arthur’s chambers, showing him that they needed to hurry if Arthur was to survive. He wasn’t ready to have that conversation yet.

Upon delivering the water to Arthur, upon giving him the cure, Merlin knew he wanted to stay by Arthur’s bedside. He wanted to spend his last moments with him. But Uther had already taken the spot, and he knew it wouldn’t be polite for a servant to sit aside the king, no matter how much he wanted to. So instead, he returned to his room, where he knew no one but Gaius would be bothered by him, and he paced. He paced and he paced and he paced as he worried about Arthur, as he was afraid that he had not gotten back in time, as he was worried for what was bound to come once Arthur lived. But it didn’t matter. Arthur could live without him. It was Merlin’s destiny to protect him, after all, not the other way around.

Gaius returned to tell him Arthur lived, and while it overjoyed Merlin, it only further sealed his fate. He made sure that was his last conversation with Gaius for the day, however, for he had no idea how to tell him it was the last time they would see each other. He didn’t want to say goodbye. Somehow though, he had a feeling Gaius knew.

That night, he sat on his bed, thunder booming and lightning flashing in the windows, waiting for it to come. He didn’t know what it would feel like, look like, smell like, taste like, or hear like, but he knew it was coming. Somehow, he managed to fall asleep. Maybe that was when death would lock its skeletal fingers around his soul and pull him away from this realm and into another. At least he would leave knowing Arthur was safe.

When the morning dawned, and the smell of fresh grass after it rained flooded the room as well as the bright sunlight, and he could hear the chatter of townsfolk outside, taste the freshly baked bread from the air, and feel the scratchy blanket on top of him, he knew he was still alive. He was so overjoyed at the fact that he had escaped death’s grasp that he had no idea it would have passed onto another person. That fate decided it was more important for him to live than anyone else, including his own mother.

“What’s happened to her?” he asked, concerned as he crouched over her collapsed form in the doorway. She was struggling to breathe.

“She’s gravely ill,” Gaius answered, but something was wrong. He wasn’t already moving around the room to his different books and potion ingredients, trying to find what would cure his mother. 

“Well, what are you waiting for, then? We have to help her.”

“Merlin… we can’t. That’s the price of the magic you were given. A life for a life.”

“I traded my life for Arthur’s, not my mothers!” He helped her up and across the room into his bed, trying not to look at what he had wrought upon her. Large red boils covered her face, even more prominent due to the lack of pigmentation in the rest of her skin. He was willing to give his life for Arthur. He would give anything for Arthur to live. But not his mother. Not one of the few people he had left. It was not her fault he hadn’t been able to save Arthur from the questing beast. It was not her fault he had gone to Nimue seeking help, knowing everything terrible she had done in the past. It was not her fault he and Arthur were inexplicably, frustratingly connected, in more ways than one, without either of them acknowledging it.

There had to be a way to save her. There had to be a way to right his wrong, to correct this mistake and let death take him instead, like the plan was supposed to go. But if Arthur was awake… well, he should at least say goodbye. Maybe once he was gone, Arthur would realize they were supposed to be together. Or maybe it was better he never knew, so he didn’t think he could have prevented it.

“Merlin,” Arthur greeted with a smile as Merlin pushed open the door. His arm was in a sling but otherwise he was up and moving fine. “Come to see how I was doing, finally?”

“How are you?”

“Good.”

“I need to talk to you.”

He laughed and shook his head. “Haven’t you figured that out yet, Merlin? I’m supposed to be the one to decide when we need to talk.”

“I don’t care.”

“Are you ever going to change, Merlin?”

“You’ll get bored. Promise me, if you ever get another servant, don’t get a bootlicker.”

Arthur’s smile faded, turning to confusion. “Are you trying to leave your job?”

“No, of course not. I’m happy to serve you… until the day I die.”

“I don’t think I will ever understand you, Merlin.”

Of course he wouldn’t understand. It felt like Arthur hardly knew him, with all the secrets he had to keep. But he felt that this was the best he would manage for now, that there was nothing else he could say without gaining the courage of at least a thousand knights. Not even his magic could do that for him, though, so he slipped out the door and went back to pack up for another trip to the Isle of the Blessed.

He should have known. He was not expecting it, but still should have known. Of course Gaius was going to take his place. Of course he’d put his own life on the line, put Merlin’s above his own. But he didn’t understand. It was Merlin’s choice to go out there, to find the cure for Arthur and still take it, no matter the consequences. He had been ready to give up his life to save Arthur, so it should have been his price to pay. It shouldn’t have been anyone else’s. Besides, Gaius meant as much to him as his mother did. If he had to stay here, if he wasn’t allowed to die, he wasn’t going to let either of them die in his stead.

The enemies he had met before seemed almost nothing compared to this. Even among the other magic users he had fought, none of them compared to the power Nimue had. Gaius was almost gone, there was barely any air left in his lungs, he had arrived too late to stop him – but there’s one thing everyone seemed to underestimate about Merlin. His overwhelming compassion, his feeling that no one he cared about deserved to be hurt, would always prevail. He would yell at a paper for giving them a papercut if he had to.

Nimue stood no chance when Gaius’ life was on the line. The forces of nature themselves, and all the thoughts and beliefs of the old religion that had been lost to time, stood no chance. Not against Merlin. Not when someone he cared about was in danger. He fought Nimue and won, practically erasing her existence from the world, and he still managed to save Gaius. It might be that killing her paid the price for him, it might be some other, mysterious, unknown reason… but that didn’t matter. It didn’t after because they were safe. Everyone was safe, and alive, and now he didn’t have to give anything, _anyone_ , up.

He hugged Gaius after he woke, relieved, not caring that it was raining, but his mind wandered even so. If it really had worked, if he and everyone he cared for were spared… that meant he had another chance with Arthur. Taking down Nimue sure gave him a lot of courage, but the thought of telling Arthur his feelings still intimidated him. So, he decided right then and there that he would no longer hide them. If he couldn’t speak them aloud, if he was too afraid of the small chance that Arthur didn’t know they were soulmates, then he wouldn’t speak. He’d show it. Maybe, eventually, Arthur would take the hint.

~~~

Merlin finally began to settle into the new normal that was his life. When he was first given the job as Arthur’s manservant, he wasn’t sure how long it would last. The fact that Arthur had told him to leave and then gave him a job again only a few days in only helped to further that point. But now, he truly felt that Arthur wouldn’t last a day without him. He felt comfortable, secure, and of course, spending all his time with Arthur was a plus, even if they argued and insulted each other all the time. Even if he still couldn’t see every color, even if there were still parts of it missing, spending time with him like that was better than never seeing him.

Occasionally, if he had a free moment, he’d help Gaius as well, so he was slowly learning about medicine, about the symptoms of certain diseases and how to treat different things. Overall, he thought his mother’s decision to send him to Camelot was one of the best moments of his life. He almost felt like himself. If only he could show his magic, then he’d truly feel free.

“Merlin, I need your help,” Gaius called while Merlin was free, so, without putting down the book of spells he was reading, Merlin left his room to meet Gaius in the adjacent room. “Bring me that purple flower, will you?”

That was easy enough. He picked up the vase the flower was resting in and set it down in front of Gaius, nose still buried in his book. Because of this, it took him a few moments to realize Gaius hadn’t said anything since – hadn’t even moved, even. He looked up for his gaze to be met with a stern glare, and that’s when he realized his mistake. He might be more comfortable now with the whole soulmate thing, but he still hadn’t told anyone. He certainly hadn’t told Gaius yet. So, he tried to cover it up. “Uh – is this the right one? I guess it’s not, let me just–”

“Merlin.”

“I’ll get you the right one Gaius, just – point it out to me.”

Gaius sighed. “Merlin.”

Knowing he had been found, he deflated and closed his book, setting it on the table as he lowered himself onto the bench and rested his head in his hands. “How long have you known?”

“I’ve had a feeling ever since you asked me to describe the color blue.” He sat down across from Merlin. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

A startled laugh burst through Merlin’s lips before he said, “Why would I? Fate has decided that my soulmate be the one person in Camelot that I could never have.” He may have accepted his role now, but deep down, he still longed for Arthur to notice, to say something, anything, even the smallest acknowledgment that he knew they were supposed to be together.

“The Lady Morgana? I don’t know how Uther would feel about that, but we might…” he trailed off as Merlin shook his head.

“It’s worse than that.”

“Who else could you not have? Merlin, if you’re just being dramatic–”

“Prince Arthur.” He buried his head in his arms, too flustered to want to see Gaius’ reaction. 

“... Oh.”

“Yeah, _oh_.” His voice was muffled by his arms. “That about sums it up. There’s no better way to describe it. Do you know how hard it is to be his servant? To wake him up and deal with him day after day, knowing that we’re meant to be together, but he refuses to talk about it? Shuts me down if I try? I don’t even know if he knows we’re meant to be together. I never expected to find my soulmate here, if ever, but now fate laughs in my face while taunting me with it.”

Gaius didn’t answer right away. “You can ask to be replaced.”

Once again Merlin shook his head, but he lifted it to look back at Gaius, wiping his face as he did. “No, I can’t. Even though it’s hard, I still wouldn’t trade it for the world. At least I get to be with him, spend time with him, even if it’s not in the way it’s meant to be. Even if some days, it’s hard to sit there and not say anything. But – but I can’t say anything. I’m too scared.”

“Have I ever told you about my soulmate?”

“Uh – not that I recall.” Come to think of it, he wasn’t sure he had even thought about Gaius having a soulmate, but if he had been able to describe blue to him, especially as in-depth as that, then he definitely had one.

“We had a lot in common when we first met. We both had magic, we both wanted to help people, we both had an affinity for healing… but then life happened. Then the purge happened, and while I was close enough to Uther that he trusted me, and he wouldn’t order my execution as long as I swore off magic, she was still on the list. So, I did what any desperate fool in love would do – I struck her name off of his list and then warned her, giving her just enough time to escape. To this day, I still often regret not going with her. I know now why I was needed here. Between you and Morgana, keeping things under the king’s radar so you’re safe is a handful. But I still miss her. The one thing I will never forget was the first time I looked into her eyes. That bright brown glittering in the sunlight – Merlin, what I’m trying to say is there’s no mistaking the first pair of eyes you see in color. Arthur knows. He has to. There must be other reasons he doesn’t mention it.”

“I just – I wish I knew why. If I knew why… if I knew there was a reason he wasn’t talking to me about it, it might be easier to bear. But…”

“I know, Merlin. I know.”

He sighed, feeling relieved and anxious at the same time. Relieved that Gaius now knew. That he somewhat understood him. But anxious because it wasn’t enough. Anxious because, what if Arthur never mentioned it? What if he married someone else, had a life with them, and Merlin was stuck as his servant the rest of his days? The life of a royal was a strange one, sure, and soulmates were always a touchy subject, but… If Arthur did take someone else, he probably wouldn’t be able to stand it. He would have to leave.

“What colors can you see?” Gaius asked, breaking the silence and slightly changing the subject. Merlin knew it was just trying to get him to talk, but he still went along with it to try and calm his racing thoughts.

“Blue, obviously. It was the first color. I can see brown, which makes skin weird, because it’s not completely gray anymore, though for some people it’s more clear than others. Purple, since I got you that flower… and red.”

He nodded. “All important colors, no doubt. Though, that means you no longer have an excuse for stubbing your toe on the table or chairs, as they aren’t both gray anymore.

That surprised a chuckle out of Merlin, who then said, I’m sure I can still find an excuse.”

“Other than your own clumsiness?”

“I am not actually clumsy. I just like checking that things are still sturdy, you know?”

Gaius laughed. “Oh, Merlin, Never change.”

“I don’t plan on it.”

“I actually do need some help with this remedy, if you don’t mind?”

Merlin nodded and helped find the ingredients he needed around the room. He didn’t necessarily feel better about the whole thing, but at least he had someone to confide in now if and when it was tough. All that was left now was to build up the courage to ask Arthur about it, though he was expecting that would take a while.

~~~

“Where are my flowers?”

Merlin closed the door behind him, confused, and asked Arthur, “What do you mean?”

“You gave Morgana flowers. Why don’t I have any?” He was smiling, but there was something tense behind the smile. Like he was teasing Merlin, but something else was going on, too.

“Last I checked she was feeling bad and you weren’t. I didn’t even know you liked flowers.”

“Well I just assumed you were giving them out to everyone, if you just happened to bring some in for Morgana. Were they hand-picked, too?”

Merlin pursed his lips and started picking things off of the floor. “I see. You want flowers because your feelings are hurt.”

“I – What?”

“No, no, I understand. I said she was feeling bad and you weren’t, but clearly, your feelings were hurt from the action of me being nice, so now you want flowers of your own. It’s understandable, you know. Not everyone understands every act of kindness–” He cut off as a pillow hit him, knocking him onto the floor. “What was that for? I just made that an hour ago!”

“Well, now you can make it again.” He threw another pillow at him. “I can’t have you going around, saying things about my feelings–”

“Oh, I’m sorry, I forgot knights aren’t supposed to have emotions.” He gets another pillow in his face for that.

“You do realize I’m the prince, right? You do know most people wouldn’t even dare breathe wrong in my direction, let alone insult me?”

“You keep falling to that excuse, and yet you never do anything after mentioning it.” Merlin shook his head and pressed his lips together, standing up. “You’re just full of empty threats. They don’t scare me.”

Arthur crossed the room to him, stepping into his space. “Would you like me to throw you in the stocks? That can be arranged very quickly. I’m sure your adoring fans miss you.”

Merlin smirked, but the heartbeat in his chest grew fast. He was so close, he was _right there_ … he couldn’t move his eyes from Arthur’s lips, a softer red, much softer than blood. Perhaps that was what pink was supposed to be? There was a churning in his stomach as he wanted to lean in, wanted to close the distance, but he knew he couldn’t, knew he _wouldn’t_ , not without knowing beforehand, not without asking… “Alright. While I’m out, I’ll pick up some flowers for you. Surely some have grown in the dirt there with all the rotten food as fertilizer?” The words weren’t hard to force out, but it was surprisingly difficult to keep his voice even.

Arthur sighed and took a step back, and Merlin nearly exhaled in relief. “Make the bed, and go check if my laundry is ready.” And with that, he walked out of the room, leaving Merlin alone.

Even though it had been a joke, and he knew it was meant to be, Merlin couldn’t forget that hint of something else lingering under the joke, the hint of something he didn’t like. So, from then on, he decided to keep the vase on Arthur’s table full of fresh flowers. He picked them himself in the early hours of the morning, when he knew they needed to be replaced, and he made sure he only picked blue flowers. His own eyes were blue, so it was certain Arthur could see that color. Unless he asked, he wouldn’t be certain of anything else, but he wanted to be sure Arthur could see them.

Arthur took notice of it, of course, the first morning he woke up to them. But he never made a comment on them. Merlin didn’t care. He would continue to pick as many blue flowers as it took for Arthur to get the hint.

~~~

“Merlin, can I ask you a question?”

“Go ahead, Lancelot.” He poked at the fire in front of him, moving the coals around to keep the fire burning. 

“What do you know about soulmates?”

He spared a glance to the side, where Arthur lay in the grass, already asleep. Guinevere was laying nearby too, tired after everything they had been through. At least their rescue attempt succeeded, and they managed to get her out of the castle. They nearly didn’t, so she definitely earned her rest. “I know a bit. Depends on who you ask.”

Lancelot smiled. “I know you’ve met your soulmate, Merlin. I know he’s the one laying right over there.”

“How did you–”

He held up a hand, cutting Merlin off as he stopped. “I was able to figure out your magic, remember? The way you act around each other, your words always leave something in the air, something neither of you dare to bring up, but I can always see it in your eyes.”

“Yeah, sure. I hope you didn’t bring it up to try and make me talk to him. I already have Gaius on my case about it, I really don’t need another person.”

Instead of answering right away, he plucked a weed from the ground and inspected it. “This is yellow. And I can’t just tell you this because it’s a dandelion.”

“You’ve found your soulmate too,” Merlin realized, moving in closer so they could keep their voices low.

“I think you and I are having similar experiences, Merlin.”

“Do you – you haven’t talked to them either, then?”

He shook his head and stared at the ground. “I haven’t talked to her about it, and she hasn’t talked to me. Quite frankly, I’m too scared to ask.”

Merlin laughed quietly. “I don’t know how you expect me to help there. I practically live with him, I see and hear and deal with him on a daily basis, and it’s been over a year and I still haven’t brought it up. I – I don’t know what to do.”

“It’s enough to know I’m not the only one, believe me. But you’re much braver than I am.”

“What does that mean?”

“You stick by his side, day after day, even though you know you’re meant to be together. You don’t know how to bring it up, but it doesn’t stop you from sticking with him. I could never do that.” He stood quickly, quietly, and stared at the crackling flames for a few seconds before he said, “I’m leaving.”

Merlin stood then too, concerned. “Why? We only just escaped, we can make it back to Camelot, back to safety–”

“I’m still not allowed in Camelot, remember? The last thing I would want to do is make things worse for Prince Arthur, since he already defied his father’s orders to rescue Gwen.” His gaze fell over to her. “Keep an eye on her, Merlin. Keep her safe. And – tell her I said goodbye.”

Merlin followed his gaze, and then, he understood. He also knew there was no changing Lancelot’s mind, so he could only agree to it and send him off into the forest. Surely, if Guinevere and Lancelot were soulmates, then their paths would cross again. Fate deemed it that way, so fate will tie their destinies together, no matter whether they want to see each other again or not. No matter if they will ever admit it to each other or not.

But a life without admitting it, a life always skirting around each other, was that really worth living?

He glanced once more at Arthur, frowned, and turned away. It was getting late, and the fire was dying down. It seemed high time that he should rest.

~~~

“It’s a big day,” Merlin said, tidying up the room as Arthur read through a pile of scrolls on his table. “Big week, I guess, or however long the kings of the other kingdoms are staying. Is it supposed to be long? I’m sure the kitchen staff is rushing around everywhere to prepare enough food. Can you imagine feasts every night?”

Arthur sighed and looked up. “Merlin, do you ever shut up?”

“Sorry that I’m excited.” He rolled his eyes. “Besides, you’re never much of a conversationalist, and it’s too quiet in here.”

“Well, I wonder why it’s quiet!” He tossed the scroll he was holding down among the rest, pointedly, trying to make noise so Merlin would notice.

“What could you possibly be reading at a time like this?”

“Honestly, anything to stay away from politics for a little while. That, and Lady Vivian.” He ran his hand down his face. “Have you met her yet? The princess who seems to dislike everything and freely insults whatever she wants?”

“Really? I heard she was quite beautiful.”

“And what’s it to you?” he frowned, his gaze moving to the flowers behind Merlin.

“Me? Oh, nothing. You of all people know someone of my status would never be able to be with a royal. Or even a noble.”

His frown deepened. “Why do you say that?”

“Are you being serious? A noble and a lowly castle servant, being together? It’s just how society is destined to be. Anyway, I should check if there is anything that needs to be done for tonight.” He left before Arthur could say any more. Of all the times to deal with that topic, it wasn’t now. There was too much going on for him to get caught up in his emotions. No, he was determined to not let any of – _that_ get in the way while the castle is abuzz with important figures from all of the neighboring kingdoms.

The first night of feasts was rather pleasant, though Merlin wasn’t fond of their choice of entertainment. What are fake magic tricks when he can do real magic? Overall, though, he managed to not spill wine on anyone, and there wasn’t a single complaint the whole night. Not even from Arthur.

“Good morning!” Merlin said as he found Arthur already awake in his chambers the next morning. 

“You’re right, Merlin,” Arthur said, sounding dazed and staring out the window. “The morning is beautiful. The sun casts its yellow warmth on everyone, bringing with it a new glow of beauty.”

Yellow. That was a new color. Merlin made a mental note to figure out how to tell what flowers were yellow from their shape, as he still couldn’t see the color yet. Then he could add the yellow flowers to his bouquets. But there was something more important to worry about. Something seemed strange about Arthur, and it wasn’t just that he was already awake. “That was almost poetic, sire.” Merlin squinted and looked closer at Arthur, a frown falling onto his face. “You’ve dressed already.”

“Of course I am. You say that like the future King of Camelot wouldn’t know how to button up his own shirt.”

“Alright, but usually even picking out a shirt for you to wear is a nightmare.”

“Well, it’s a special day,” he said, turning away from the window.

“You have plans?”

“Of course. I can’t just sit around here all day. Today is the day to woo.”

Merlin’s heart skipped a beat, and his mouth suddenly went dry. “Woo, sire?”

“Yes, woo. Keep up, will you? I have a tight schedule to keep with the other lords and kings and need your help to fit everything in between.”

“I didn’t know you had any feelings,” he tried to joke, but it just sounded lame after it left his lips.

“I suppose I shouldn’t have kept them a secret.”

“And – what of your father?”

“What of him?”

“How would he – react?”

“Who cares about him? I am old enough to make my own decisions.”

Merlin chuckled nervously. “Well, honestly, I wasn’t expecting anything like this to happen. Like – ever, to be honest.”

“Why? Isn’t it only natural for love to blossom in the hearts of men? There is a time, and a place, but it’s inevitable. Especially with so many beautiful women in the world.”

His small smile fell immediately, and the growing warmth and embarrassment that Merlin had been feeling were slowly fading, being replaced with something else. Something like – dread. “Women?”

“Of course, Merlin. I thought we were on the same page?” When Merlin shook his head quickly, Arthur sighed. “I’m talking about Lady Vivian, of course.”

“Of – of course.”

“You wouldn’t mind helping me out, would you? Perhaps send her a bouquet of flowers. And add a nice, thoughtful note with it as well.”

“I’ll – see what I can do, sire.”

Arthur clapped him on the shoulder. “I knew I could count on you.”

As he walked away and out of the room, not even touching his breakfast, Merlin knew something was terribly wrong. His breath came out shakily as his heart started beating faster, wondering what had happened. Just the day before, Arthur had expressed his dislike and disdain for Lady Vivian. But now he seemed head over heels for her, absolutely infatuated. This wasn’t how it was supposed to go. He wasn’t meant to be with her, he was meant to be with Merlin. Their souls, their very _destinies_ , were tied together. There was nothing that they could do to change that, even if either of them wanted to.

So, the question left was, what happened, and how could he solve it before something bad came of it?”

“Gwen!” Merlin yelled down the hall, running towards her retreating form. This was worse than he thought it was. After chasing a supposedly lovesick Arthur around, he realized someone enchanted him, and was lucky when it didn’t seem to work on Vivian. However, the next morning, she was also enchanted, which led to the revelation of the situation to everyone currently at court. He couldn’t handle this alone anymore. “I need your help,” he said to her after catching up, panting. “Arthur, he’s–”

“Fallen for Lady Vivian, I know. They’re soulmates, apparently. I thought we had both agreed that she was some stiff jerk, but…” she trailed off and shook her head. “I shouldn’t speak ill of them.” Readjusting the laundry basket, she started to walk away.

“Lady Vivian isn’t his soulmate,” he called out to her, giving her pause. She spoke without looking at him.

“Sure has us fooled. Merlin, you weren’t there. He named the colors of objects around the room and was getting them correct.”

“She’s not his soulmate. I – I know she isn’t.”

“And how do you know?”

“Because I am.” His voice broke on the last word, so he clenched his fists to steel himself. Gwen looked back at this, surprise filling her face. “He’s been enchanted. It has to be. There’s – there’s no other way…”

“What do you need me to do?” she asked, nodding gently to encourage him. Her willingness to help gave Merlin the courage to continue.

“I’m working with Gaius to see if we can break it somehow, but until then… we obviously can’t tell the king. It will just cause further bloodshed of a different kind. Can you keep an eye on him? Try and talk him out of this?”

“I don’t know that I’ll be able to do much, especially if you haven’t, but – I’ll see what I can do.”

“Thank you, Gwen. Thank you.” He quickly turned to go, but only made it a few paces before stopping again. “Will you let me know if anything happens?”

“Of course.”

With her confirmation, he hurried off to find Gaius again, time ticking ever onward and the tournament looming over his head like a lethal deadline. Per the usual knight's rules, it would be to the death. Why did everything have to be to the death? Why did Arthur always have to find himself caught in the middle of these death tournaments?

“Have you discovered anything new?” he asked Gaius as he threw the door open, peering at the open book over his shoulder.

“I’ve been looking over the ones you narrowed it down to, but unfortunately, no. I haven’t found a good solution yet. One of these can take an entire month to perfect, others have nasty side effects… I don’t know what to say.”

Merlin huffed and picked one of the books up, shoving it in a bag and slinging it around his shoulder. “The tournament is about to begin. Arthur expects me to be there. You know, do his armor and all.” His voice faltered. “I’ll – keep searching for an answer.”

He stood by the gate to the arena, one hand flipping through the pages of the book as he kept an eye on the fight. Arthur was distracted, besotted with Lady Vivian. There was a pang in his gut as he noticed the way he looked at her. As a sneer formed on his face, he realized he was jealous. Jealous that she was receiving that look when he was the one destiny decided to tie with Arthur. Jealous that Arthur had never looked at him that way. Not that he had ever seen.

As the gong rang out, signaling the end of the first round, Gaius appeared to check on the injury Arthur had received. Merlin hid the book back in his bag and turned to the castle, walking back briskly.

He decided he had no more patience for books. ‘Might turn green,’ ‘might lose their hair,’ there were too many risks if the cure wasn’t the right one, or if he did something wrong while delivering it. He needed to know what would work, and he needed to know now, so he could figure it out before the final round of the tournament. With Arthur as distracted as he was, it would almost be too easy to kill him, or, at best, severely injure.

The great dragon laughed at him. Merlin should have known, really, because when has he ever helped? He laughed, and he gave his usual confusing spiel before finally getting to the point, the only cure that would work on Arthur. Merlin blushed, faltered, stammered, and the dragon laughed again. A kiss from his true love – his _soulmate_. A kiss from Merlin.

He heard the ringing laughter in his ears as he hurried out of the dungeons, though whether because the dragon was still laughing or it was echoing in his head was unclear. He flushed with embarrassment, ducking his head as he stepped back out into the sunlight to avoid eye contact with anyone. Arthur’s curse needed to be lifted, and it needed to be done before the final round of the tournament.

“Arthur?” Merlin asked as he stepped into his tent, finding him already almost dressed by himself. He made it just in time – Gaius must have already looked him over once more between the second and third round.

“There you are, Merlin, what kept you? I have a fight to win.” He dropped the straps of his chest piece and presented them to Merlin so he would take over.

Merlin stepped close, maybe a little too close, and started to tie them, slow enough that he knew he would be able to say what he wanted to. “What do you see in Lady Vivian?”

“What wouldn’t I? She’s beautiful, charming, one of a kind…”

“And you’re really willing to risk your life for her? Even if she’s not your soulmate? You know this will start a war if either one of you dies.”

“Don’t be stupid, Merlin. There’s no such thing as a soulmate.”

That was all the proof he needed. Proof that this was indeed a spell, and that Arthur wasn’t just trying to get away from Merlin. Of course he knew that already, but he couldn’t shake the minuscule fear nagging about that in the back of his head. Maybe, somewhere, there was a small part of Arthur still trying to wiggle its way out to him, out of the spell’s grasp…

Focusing on that thought, Merlin secured the strap and knew what he had to do next. He had to break the spell. Without thinking about it, he let go of the strap, shut his eyes, and closed the distance between the two of them, their lips brushing against each other until they locked into place. It was like they were made for each other, for indeed they had, as their faces perfectly aligned, soft lips against soft lips. For a moment, the world seemed to come to a stop around them. Time seemed frozen.

The kiss couldn’t last, however. Merlin pulled away, breathless, his eyes blown wide as his heart beat wildly in his chest. He turned away and bit his finger, trying to quiet his breathing and also avoid whatever expression laid on Arthur’s face. He heard the clunk of metal behind him, watching the tent shake as Arthur presumably stumbled into the support beam.

“What am I doing?” he whispered.

“You’re in a fight to the death.” He wiped away a stray tear. “You’re losing.”

“But…”

Merlin turned around, quickly, averting his eyes. “There’s no time to explain. Just – don’t die, you clot pole.”

Arthur hesitated, but then gave a sharp nod. With confirmation that the spell had been lifted and that Arthur’s preparations were finished, Merlin decided he was no longer needed and turned once more to leave. He threw the flap of the tent back and hurried out, trying not to think about how wonderful that had felt, about Arthur’s soft, plump lips on his, or how Arthur’s eyes had fluttered open just after he pulled away. He certainly couldn’t think about how he would very much like to do that again. Arthur wasn’t in his right mind. And it was something he had to do in order to save him, in order to break the spell. It was just a kiss that meant absolutely nothing. There was no importance to it. Nothing at all.

In his haste to forget what could never be forgotten, he almost missed the bright green grass shooting out of the ground, or the bright hedges scattered around the area. He turned back to look at Arthur, who was leaving his tent and lowering his hand from his face. Unfortunately, his hair was still as gray as ever. Though, now that he knew what green looked like, he thought it was a rather unnatural look for hair.

One thing he will never forget is the smile on his face when Arthur finally won, when he didn’t go for the kill and finally saw the event with a level head. And he’ll never forget the way Arthur looked at him afterward either, for he may never see that much fondness in his eyes again.

~~~

“What did you just call me?”

“A cabbage head.”

Arthur rounded on him, and Merlin kept his smug smile. “A cabbage head? What does that mean?”

He shrugged. “Means your head is made of cabbage.”

“You know, if you keep insulting me–”

“These aren’t insults.” Merlin arranged a new batch of flowers in the vase – mostly blue with a sprinkle of white and what Gaius assured was yellow. “Think of them as… nicknames. Friendly nicknames between – friends?”

“Friendly nicknames, huh?” Arthur narrowed his eyes and walked slowly across the room. “So you wouldn’t mind if I started calling you buffoon then?”

Merlin’s smile dropped. “I mean–”

“What about useless toad of a servant?”

He gritted his teeth and sighed. “Friendly nicknames.”

“Mhmm.” There was a twinkle in Arthur’s eyes as their gaze met. “Though I guess idiot is the easiest to remember.”

“I can take that.”

“Good! Because it’s true. Do you remember what I asked you to do yesterday that still lays unfinished?”

Merlin panicked and looked around hastily, trying to find something to jog his mind. “Er – no.”

“I suggest you put that brain of yours to work then and remember what it was before I decide to dismiss you.”

“You wouldn’t last a day without me.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Want to try me?”

Pursing his lips, Merlin left to figure out what Arthur had told him the day before. Maybe he had mentioned it to someone, and they could help him jog his memory. Later, when Merlin returned admitting defeat, Arthur revealed there wasn’t anything. He had only said it to mess with Merlin and prove he was an idiot. Merlin brought him a dinner of only cabbage in retaliation, playing dumb and trying to convince Arthur there was actual food on the plate. Having cabbage on the mind was the reason he couldn’t tell the difference.

~~~

Even though they had kissed, even though Merlin had used their soulmate bond to get rid of the curse, they carried on as if it had never happened. At least, it sure seemed that way. It was hard to focus on whatever their relationship was most of the time, for it seemed Merlin was saving Arthur’s hide at least once a week. It only grew worse when Morgana returned, having spent the time away with her sister who corrupted her. Now, she was out to kill both Arthur and Uther, and it seemed only Merlin stood between her and them. Sometimes, though, it was necessary to get a friend involved to save Arthur.

“So what is it your prince has done now again?” Gwaine pulled the horse to a halt, panting after running away from the tavern owner.

“He’s gone to the perilous lands.” Merlin stopped next to him, keeping an eye out behind them in case the others got smart and decided to chase them on their own horses.

“Alone?”

“It’s some sort of special quest he has to do to be worthy of the throne.” Merlin rolled his eyes. “I was already skeptical of letting him go alone, but then…” he faltered. How did he explain this to Gwaine? That Morgana was suddenly evil? That she gifted Arthur a bracelet just before they left, which not only drew Merlin’s eye to it because he could tell it held magic, but it was the first time he had ever seen the color orange? That he and Gaius poured through the magic books in their possession to find it would suck the life from Arthur if not removed soon?

Luckily, Gwaine would do anything for a friend, and wasn’t one to question much. “You don’t need to explain any further. If his life is in danger, we must make haste.”

He smiled. “Thanks, Gwaine. Come on, let’s get moving while there’s still light out.”

“Good idea.”

Gwaine led the way, knowing more about the forests than Merlin did. Of course, if they absolutely needed it, Merlin could have made an excuse and used a spell… 

“This is it,” Gwaine said, pulling his horse to a stop once more. “This forest is the only thing that lays between us and the perilous lands.”

Merlin squints into the growing darkness. “Doesn’t look too friendly.”

“That’s because it’s not. Believe me, it’s wretched.”

“Yeah, I’m certain. There are no taverns there.”

Gwaine chuckled. “If we’re lucky, we might make it before nightfall.”

Their encounter with the bridge keeper only confused Merlin. Something about a trio of courage, strength, and magic. It sounded like an old prophecy, but how could they have predicted this? Merlin, and to the same extent, Gwaine, wasn’t traveling to rid the land of some curse, they were going to rescue Arthur. Even Arthur’s quest wasn’t about the curse, he just wanted the trident. So what were they getting themselves into here?

When Gwaine told him that the wyverns were distant relatives of the dragons, and also creatures of magic, Merlin knew it wouldn’t be too hard to get rid of them. He suggested Gwaine and he split up to look for Arthur, for the tower was large, and he could be anywhere. If this moment truly was destined, however, if he and Gwaine were always meant to help Arthur… he closed his eyes and took a deep breath to ground himself. From there, he let fate and destiny lead the way to Arthur. Fate, destiny, and the loudest shrieking wyverns. 

He came in the door just in the nick of time, throwing his hand out and reaching deep down into him to feel that familiar, ancient presence. When he spoke, it was in the tongue of the dragons. The wyverns listened to him, bowing and exiting out the same door they came through. Arthur was collapsed on the floor behind Merlin, so once he was sure the wyverns were gone, Merlin fell to his knees and tore the bracelet from his wrist. 

“Merlin?” he said, pushing away from him as he woke again, a startled look in his eyes. “What are you doing here?”

“Why can you never just say thanks?”

“Thanks?? For what, completely ruining my quest?”

Even though Arthur was insulting him, Merlin couldn’t remove the grin on his face. He had made it just in time. Arthur didn’t die, and, on top of that, it seemed he was already back to his normal self.

A new wyvern screeched behind Merlin and Arthur scrambled to move him out of the way, picking up his sword and trying to stand. It was already dead, however, as Gwaine snuck up behind it and stabbed it in the back.

Arthur threw up his hands and looked to the ceiling. “Oh, this just keeps getting better. What, is Morgana going to come in riding one of those things next? Is Gwen waiting at the bottom of the stairs?”

Gwaine ignored him. “There are more wyverns on the way. We need to get out of here.”

“I’m not leaving without that trident.” He stood up, using his sword to lean on as he did. “It was the whole point of the quest.”

Merlin looked up at him from the ground. “Do you want us to help? Or would you rather do this alone?” He emphasized the last word, delighted when Arthur groaned and stuck his hand out to help Merlin from the floor.

Their journey through the tower continued without another incident, though they were all on high alert for the next wyvern attack. Merlin soon found out why more than just Arthur was needed to complete the quest. The Fisher King was still alive, though only just, who had been waiting for Merlin’s arrival all this time. Merlin certainly wouldn’t have made it this far without Gwaine, and without Arthur, he would have never come at all.

In the end, Arthur got the trident and the three of them rode back to Camelot together. Unfortunately, they had to part from Gwaine at the border, since Uther’s decree still banished him from the lands, but Merlin had a feeling they would run into him again eventually.

“You know,” Merlin said as he and Arthur continued to ride towards Camelot, “I still haven’t heard my thank you.”

“For what?”

“Saving your hide from those wyverns. I mean would you really have come out of there alive if I hadn’t shown up, between that and the throne room door closing?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he said, looking away. “You don’t know any of that happened.”

He furrowed his brow. “Of course I do, you dolt, I was right there.”

Arthur looked back at him with a frown. “You were out – picking herbs or something when you ran into me. Because if you were on the quest with me–”

“Then you would have had help completing it, and the quest wouldn’t count.” He nodded. “Right. I’ll stay silent. For a price.”

“Your price is not being sent to the stocks for being utterly foolish. Unless you would prefer to have rotten vegetables thrown at you?”

His face scrunched up and he stuck his tongue out in disgust. “Alright, fine. I won’t talk about it in the presence of anyone but you.”

“Why would you need to bring it up again?”

“Because one of these days I’ll get a thank you out of you for it.”

“I wouldn’t gamble on it,” Arthur said, spurring his horse to ride faster and end the conversation.

Merlin shook his head and chuckled, watching Arthur’s bright red cloak billow in the wind as he rode ahead, the walls of Camelot in the distance.

~~~

Morgana finally ousted herself, taking over the throne of Camelot for a few weeks before Merlin and Arthur could manage to gather enough friends to retake the citadel. After that, Arthur’s uncle entered the picture, and it didn’t get much better. With Uther out of commission due to the reveal of Morgana’s betrayal, Agravaine was able to sneak in and assert his bad ideas and values onto Arthur, who looked up to him in this time of need. Of course, it wasn’t long before Merlin found out Agravaine was actually working for Morgana – a spy on the inside, basically. But for him to accuse a member of the royal family of treason…

“Is something on your mind, Merlin?” Arthur said, pulling him from his thoughts.

He shook his head to clear it and said, “No, my lord.”

“Right, when are there ever any coherent thoughts in your head?” He smirked as Merlin turned to glare at him.

“You must get ready for the feast,” he said to change the subject. “These jugglers have come for a reason, you know.”

“Yes, and I don’t know how many times I have to say I don’t like them. It’s my birthday, why can’t the entertainment I wish for be provided instead?”

“Because the things that entertain you would entertain a fish and no one else.”

“So even at a feast meant to celebrate me, I’m supposed to keep the people in mind.” He pinched the bridge of his nose. “I’m going to go visit my father. I expect that shirt’s buttons to be polished before the feast.”

Merlin nodded. “Of course.”

For as much as Arthur complained, Merlin thought the feast was spectacular. Of course, as a servant, he wasn’t really participating in the festivities as much as helping everyone else participate, but he was still able to watch the entertainment. The jugglers really knew their craft, and as far as he could tell, there wasn’t even magic involved. Not that they usually had magic. He was just impressed that it was truly pure talent.

He will admit, when they tied Arthur to the spinning wheel and started throwing knives at him, he was nervous. The performer seemed to have deadly accuracy, and having Arthur defenseless like that would have been the perfect moment to strike. Luckily, none of the knives hit him, and Arthur could go about living for another day.

As the night wrapped up, Merlin struggled to get Arthur back to his room. It was funny, really, as he didn’t think he had served Arthur that much alcohol. He never thought Arthur would be a lightweight. When he suggested going to visit his father again, however, Merlin let him go alone. Uther had hardly moved since Morgana’s betrayal, and to see him up at the feast… it was understandable that Arthur would want to check on him.

That was when disaster struck. Of course the performers didn’t attack him outright at the feast, they would have never been able to run away. No, it made sense they would have put a sedative on the apple they forced on him and tried to strike by night. If only Arthur had stayed in his room. If only he had fallen asleep in his own bed before thinking of his father. Then Merlin could have protected him. Then, Uther wouldn’t be dying.

Arthur slammed the door to his room open and immediately started pacing, startling Merlin who was trying to make his bed for him. “What are they doing out there?” he growled, referencing the townsfolk in the courtyard.

“Holding a vigil for your father, I believe.”

“Why do they act like this while there is still breath in his body?” He frowned.

“They’re preparing for the worst.”

“Well, I can’t give up hope.” He finally sat down, but his leg bounced restlessly. Merlin assumed Gaius forced him to leave Uther’s side, hoping he would rest.

“Gaius has already done all he can.” He slowly approached Arthur, words quiet and comforting. “I know it hurts – I know. And I wish it wasn’t so. But there really is nothing that can be done.”

Arthur paused, deep in thought, before muttering, “There is a way to heal my father.”

The last thing Merlin wanted to do was give him false hope, but he was still curious to know what Arthur was thinking, so he asked, “How?”

With grim determination, his response came easily. “Magic.”

The first thing Merlin did after Arthur dismissed him was tell Gaius. Why would he do anything else?

“He’s desperate,” Merlin explained, running his hand over his face. “He knows it’s his only hope of healing Uther.”

“Merlin, please tell me you aren’t thinking of doing this.”

“Well, I’d be lying if I said no.”

“You can’t risk exposing yourself like this. Imagine how Uther would react–”

“Do you really think I hadn’t thought of that already?” He sat down and rested his head in his hand, drumming his fingers on the table with the other. “I disguise myself. That’s all there is to it. Then no one will know, and everyone will be happy.”

Gaius frowned. “And you think Uther will be okay with you using magic to heal him? You don’t think he’d try and hang you on the spot?”

“I know I can’t change Uther’s mind. But this might be the one chance I have to show Arthur – to prove to him – that maybe magic isn’t as bad as he believes. That maybe magic can be used for good too.”

“I can’t stand by and watch you do this, Merlin.”

“Well, try to stop me because – you can’t.” He stopped drumming and clenched his fist. “You don’t understand. It – I hate seeing him this way. He’s upset, heartbroken over this, and I have the power to do something about it. I can’t sit by and let the opportunity pass.”

There was a pause before Gaius sighed. “I did it too, once. Risked my life for my soulmate, I mean. If I hadn’t struck her name off of that list…” he shook his head. “Just be careful.”

Merlin smiled. “Wouldn’t dream of anything else.”

The cost of life-changing magic was high, Merlin knew that. He had run into that before, to save Arthur. But he had beaten that, reversed the magic’s cost so that no one he cared about suffered. Surely, he could do it once more.

But then, tragedy struck.

Everything was going well. Great, if he was being honest. Arthur believed the backstory he made for the old man he disguised himself as, though his eyes almost gave him away. He should have known that, as the first thing Arthur had seen in color, they were so recognizable. Arthur was easily convinced that he would come to Camelot to heal the king, and Merlin had already prepared the proper spell and ingredients needed. After the enchantment, Uther woke. He smiled, spoke to Arthur – and then contorted in pain and fell back to the bed, dead.

Merlin didn’t know how to react. Everything had gone well, the spell had worked. After, he had never seen Arthur that upset. Tears streaming down his eyes, he had pulled his sword on Merlin, and for one terrifying moment, as his hands flew up, Merlin thought that that might be the end of him. His mind worked faster, however, and his magic tossed Arthur back a few feet which gave him the chance to escape.

Later, Gaius revealed he found a magic pendant on Uther’s body that must have reversed the magic Merlin had used. But it didn’t matter. It was too late. Uther was dead, and Arthur had even more of a reason to hate magic.

~~~

Merlin tried his best to console Arthur. He really, truly did. But he didn’t quite know how. He was the cause of Uther’s death, after all, even if it was unintentional. Even if Morgana more than likely placed that pendant knowing that Arthur was looking to use magic to heal Uther. There were precautions he could have made, other things he could have done to be sure that nothing would backfire. And yet, he was too caught up in the prospect of magic being allowed again. Of not having to hide any longer. He didn’t know how to console Arthur when he was the one to blame.

It was a while before Arthur began to act like himself again. A few weeks at least, as the extra responsibilities he had taken on after his crowning delayed the time he was in mourning. Merlin stayed by his side as long as he was able, though. He hoped having a friend around would be enough.

As time continued to pass, further from the funeral and further into Arthur’s true reign, Merlin did notice a change. He was worried Agravaine got into Arthur’s head and was tricking him, planting ideas that would lead to Arthur’s downfall, but then he realized the change wasn’t necessarily bad. No, most people would consider the change to actually be a good thing. He was being _nice_. Well, nicer than usual. While Merlin hadn’t exactly expected their banter to continue right away, it was missing an edge, almost like there was a softer tone to it. And it was driving him insane.

“You know, being king now means you don’t have an excuse to skip out on these feasts. You’re almost required to be at them.” He held up a pair of Arthur’s pants. “Should I take these to the tailor now to loosen the hemline for you?”

“Haha,” Arthur said, monotone. “I’m not fat, Merlin, nor will I ever be. Extra feasts just mean – more training. A simple way to work the excess food off.”

“Ah, but how will you fit in more training with all of these-” he gestured vaguely to Arthur’s desk “-papers you have to read and write?” Humming thoughtfully, he folded the pants and placed them inside the wardrobe. “Maybe you just need to eat less. Make sure the servants know not to give you too much food – enough so that you don’t look rude, but no excess.”

“I see what you’re doing. You just want to eat for me, don’t you? Is this a ploy to steal my food?”

He hummed. “The prince’s food, now wouldn’t that be a treat. Much better than what I can get normally, I imagine.”

Arthur suddenly turned to him, concerned. “Are you not getting enough to eat? Were you being serious? I didn’t mean to offend.”

“Why are you acting like this all of a sudden?” Merlin asked in a rush, rounding on Arthur with a frown.

“What do you mean?”

“Why do – why do you suddenly act like you _care_? I was just playing with the joke, and you had to go and ask something like that. I’ve lived here in Camelot for how many years now, and not once have you turned our banter serious. Not _once_ have you let me in.” Frustrated, he found he couldn’t keep his mouth shut as his true feelings started to come into the light. “Every time I tried to bring up the soulmate thing, you ignored me, changed the subject, cast it to the side like it was your dirty laundry.”

He was taken aback by the sudden change of topic, but he still answered quickly. “You must be mistaken. Though I admit I was a little begrudging at first, I’ve never once not cared about you, Merlin, or about your well being. Have you really not noticed?”

“No! I haven’t! All I’ve seen is witty insults that we shoot back at one another to mask the fact that we’re soulmates, two sides of the same coin, _destined_ to be together, practically _forced_ together, and yet we never acted like it. Not until you started… this. I wasn’t even sure you knew we were soulmates for a while.”

He moved across the room, closer to Merlin. “It’s because we couldn’t show it. Not then.”

Merlin took a step back, forcing distance between them once again. A deep sense of calm overwhelmed him even in the middle of their argument as the pieces slid into place. “This is about your father, isn’t it.”

“Look, Merlin, you were there when I asked him about it. He didn’t like the idea of soulmates. I – I have no idea how he would have reacted to you.”

“You could have at least tried!! You could have tried, and then we wouldn’t be awkwardly skirting around each other all this time! You could have tried, and I would have _known_ , Arthur, that you weren’t ashamed of me.”

Shock filled his face. “But – what if he had decided to exile you?”

He glared at Arthur. “You know he wouldn’t have. Because if I know you like I think I do, you would have dropped everything to come with me.” Arthur hung his head and stared at the floor, not answering. “Look – I can’t do this right now, Arthur. Your father just _died_ –”

“A few weeks ago.”

“And?? He was your father! I know you mourned him. I know you miss him. I know this because I have been _by your side_ the entire time. But it seems like now that he’s dead, everything you were holding back has been let go. He’s hardly been gone, and yet it seems you were waiting for this moment for forever! Would you like to go thank the man who killed him, then? Because he’s standing right here!” Merlin huffed indignantly, knowing he went too far. But it seemed Arthur was caught up as well, for it took him a moment to notice his slip up.

“He was still my father, Merlin, he raised me, he was my only family for a long time, of course I’m upset. But maybe–” he paused as his gaze returned to Merlin. “What do you mean, he’s standing here? It was that old sorcerer who killed him. You had nothing to do with that.”

Merlin pressed his hand to his forehead, fingers digging into his scalp as he tried hard to not break down into tears right there at how stupid he was, at how everything was changing so suddenly it was making him dizzy. At how he ousted himself in the heat of an emotional moment. When he spoke again, his voice was hoarse. “Morgana snuck in and put a necklace around his neck. Or had her spy do it for her, I’m not sure. Either way, it reversed my healing spell and magnified it tenfold. I – I never meant to kill him. I didn’t want to see you upset.”

For a terribly long moment, all Arthur did was stare at him. “... have you been drinking the cider again?”

He groaned and looked up at the ceiling in exasperation. “I’m being serious here, you clot pole! Don’t you remember when you met the sorcerer? You thought you had seen him before because you recognized his eyes. Well I wonder why, it’s not like it’s hard to forget the first thing you see in color! Your skill is so thick that you have missed every single _bloody_ time I’ve saved your life using magic. It’s too many for me to even count! All I wanted – all I’ve ever wanted – was for magic to be free in the land once more, so that people like me don’t have to live in fear anymore.”

“You have magic?” He shook his head. “You must be joking. Don’t make jokes like this, Merlin. Magic is – it’s evil, it’s _corrupt_ –”

“I was born with it!” he shouted, interrupting. To prove it, he flicked his hand at the candles on the table now between them, lighting them with the gesture. He knew from Arthur’s shell-shocked expression that he hadn’t missed that one – and, well, he heard it was hard to miss the gold eyes that signify the use of magic. Even if Arthur can’t see that color, his eyes clearly wouldn’t have been blue anymore. “I’m going to my room,” he muttered, gritting his teeth. “If you want to talk to me…” he trailed off, shaking his head as he left without finishing the sentence.

Who knew what Arthur would do now. Who knew what would happen to Merlin now. It felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders, finally telling someone the truth on his own terms other than Gaius, but… he didn’t know how Arthur felt about magic. That’s not true – he knew Arthur grew up learning to hate magic, and it was further cemented when Merlin’s magic failed. For all he knew, he might find himself tied to a stake tomorrow, burning before the town.

He startled Gaius as he slammed open the door and stormed through the room, which caused him to ask, “Is everything alright?”

“No,” Merlin replied tersely, climbing the stairs to his room and slamming the door shut behind him before flopping onto his bed and burying his face into his pillow. Finally, _finally_ , now that he was alone and truly vulnerable, his tears started to soak through the pillow’s fabric.

He didn’t move for a long time. He didn’t see a point to. But as much as he tried to drown out the outside world, ignoring Gaius calling through his door and the hubbub outside in the streets, he was acutely aware of the other door, the one connecting the physician’s quarters to the rest of the castle. Every time he heard it open or close his heart sped up. There could be any number of people coming through that door for any reason. The rational side of his brain said Gaius is the court physician, so the constant flow of people in and out were more than likely patients. People just looking for a cure for their stuffy nose, or wanting to make sure their skinned knee wouldn’t become infected. The rest of his brain outweighed that feeling, however. It decided that a knight – or worse, Arthur himself – was coming to arrest him.

He knew it was only a matter of time before someone forced their way into his room. Not that he locked it or blocked it with anything, Gaius just respected his privacy. Not enough to let him spiral far enough into not taking care of himself, though.

The door creaked open slowly, as if the person opening it was trying to be quiet but managed to hit every squeaky spot on the hinges. Merlin didn’t move – he didn’t feel that he was ready to face anyone right now, and he didn’t think they would have tried to be quiet if they were going to arrest him. The bed dipped by his feet as the person sat down, and for a few moments, there was silence.

“I – I messed up, Gaius,” he mumbled into the pillow, deciding to fill the silence anyway. As long as he didn’t have to look the man in the eye, he might be able to struggle through an explanation. He wouldn’t have to see his disappointed and concerned look as Merlin warned him that the knights may burst through the door any minute now. But he deserved to hear it from Merlin. “I confessed my magic to Arthur. It came out all of a sudden. We were – arguing, and I couldn’t help myself. I didn’t mean to, but – Gaius, I don’t know what to do. I’m scared. I don’t want to lose Arthur.”

“I think you’ll find it rather difficult to do that,” a voice that was definitely not Gaius’ said, and Merlin jolted up to turn and face them. He wiped at his face as he faced Arthur, a soft and apologetic smile on the man’s face.

“Arthur, I–”

He held up his hand and cut Merlin off. “Your confession came as a great surprise. To find that magic has lived in the heart of Camelot for this long, right next to me – well, with how often my father would villainize those with magic, it was difficult to understand. After you left, I sat and thought about it. I’ve realized that there were many times it seemed I survived due to a lucky coincidence, but looking back, it must have always been you. I feel the need to thank you for what you’ve done, Merlin. Using magic not only to save me, but to use it around me and the other knights, when you knew your kind was hunted… that takes true bravery. Maybe even more bravery than some of the knights have. I’ve also come to apologize.”

A soft smile ghosted across Merlin’s face. “You don’t need to apologize.”

“That will not stop me. The number of times you must have heard about how terrible magic is. You’ve lived here in Camelot for years and haven’t been able to be your true self. In more ways than one, too. I shouldn’t have kept you at arm's reach. In trying to protect you, I only brought you further harm. And, as I have come to find out, you don’t need my protection anyway. I’m sorry.”

“Your protection is still appreciated.” He wiped his face once more. “I’m sorry too… I know how much magic has saved your life, but also how much it has put you and the ones you love in danger. I kept my secret to protect myself, but I realize keeping something like that a secret for years… well, I’m surprised you were able to forgive me.”

“Of course I forgive you,” Arthur said, reaching out to cup Merlin’s cheek and wipe away a stray tear with his thumb. “Destiny entwined our souls, but even without that, I still care for you, Merlin. You’ve always been there for me, and I hope that in the future I can be there for you. I don’t know – it’s going to take some time getting used to having magic around, but I don’t want you to hide it from me anymore. I think you’ve hidden it long enough.”

Without thinking, Merlin leaned in and closed the distance between them, joining their lips in a tender kiss. Arthur kissed back, tilting his head and moving his hand to tangle with the hair at the nape of Merlin’s neck. It was their first true kiss – neither of them counted the kiss that broke the love spell, and it seemed fate didn’t either. When they finally pulled away, breathless, Merlin noticed Arthur’s hair falling into his eyes, a bright dazzling yellow. The world seemed brighter than it had before as the last color finally came to him, and he couldn’t help the bright smile from spreading on his face.

“Are those flowers?” Merlin asked, noticing them in Arthur’s hand as he took in the full colors of the room.

Arthur looked down at them, startled, and then rubbed his neck in embarrassment. “Yeah… I brought them for you. Picked them myself. Meant to give them to you when I came in, but – well, anyway, here.” He held them out to Merlin, who gently took them. It was a small array of simple, easy to find flowers, but Merlin could still tell they were picked with purpose. Blue, white, red, all with bright green stems. It was similar to the bouquets Merlin collected for Arthur’s room – it was colors he knew he could see.

“Thank you,” he whispered, running a finger delicately over a leaf. He briefly looked around for something to put them in, but without anything in the immediate area, he settled on option B. With a few words, his eyes glowed and a small vase appeared on the table beside his bed, already half full of water. Arthur shivered at the sight, but he chuckled soon after.

“You know, this explains why I could see both blue and gold immediately after we met.”

Merlin moved over to place the bouquet in the vase. When he moved back, his hand practically fell onto Arthur’s of its own accord, and was quickly snatched by Arthur’s hand too as he held onto it. “It’s beautiful, isn’t it,” he said as he looked around, assuming Arthur was having a similar experience – for all the color to return to the world was a marvelous sight to see. “If only we had pulled our heads from our arses, we could have experienced this a lot sooner.”

Arthur chuckled. “Yes, I suppose so. But it’s best not to dwell on the past.”

“I think I would like to dwell on the past a bit longer, actually. Did you really think I was just standing there in the middle of _every_ bandit attack?”

“Well, to be fair, I didn’t know–”

“I don’t carry a sword around with me, Arthur. I’m not a knight. What else did you expect me to do?”

“You could – pick up a sword from one of the fallen and start stabbing people?”

“Without any training? Sure I see you all do it at least once a week on the training fields, but seeing it is different than actually doing it. If I didn’t have the means to defend myself you’d think I’d have run away or something, but no, you always picked on me for–”

Arthur cut him off quickly by joining their lips together, and really, Merlin couldn’t complain. If all their bickering ended with one of them shutting the other up like this from now on, he would be more than willing to continue petty arguments for the sake of a kiss. Still, when Arthur pulled away a few moments later, his cheeks felt hot.

Clearing his throat, Arthur tried schooling his expression into something more serious. “Now, since we’re here, there are a few things I need to ask going forward.”

“I’m listening.”

“You mentioned that Morgana… well, either she has snuck into the castle on at least one occasion, or has an accomplice here at court or otherwise in the castle. I believe we have come to an agreement that there is someone of the sorts among my counsel, but I cannot find a single person to distrust. The way you talked about it, so sure of yourself… can I assume you know who it is?”

“... yes.”

“Well, go on then. Tell me so we can rid of them and keep the kingdom safe.”

He looked away. “It’s not that simple. Besides – I don’t know that you’d believe me.”

Arthur covered Merlin’s hand with the one not holding it, drawing his attention back. “I trust you with my _life_ , Merlin. With my very soul. I don’t believe you would ever lie to me – well, not for something this important, not to try and protect yourself.”

“Agravaine,” he stated simply to rip the bandage off the wound.

His eyes grew wide and he sat back, almost in shock. “I didn’t think my uncle would betray me. After magic killed his sister, I never thought he would have sided with Morgana.”

“He doesn’t believe magic killed your mother – he believes that Uther did. And wanted revenge. Who better to side with than the sorceress who’s bent on taking Camelot for herself?”

A stream of air passed through Arthur’s lips as he thought. “You’re right, this does seem to be more complicated than I imagined. Perhaps we can kill two birds with one stone, however. Use him to trick Morgana into revealing herself.”

“I take it some kind of hair-brained plan is forming in that large head of yours?” Merlin asked, an eyebrow raised.

Arthur glared at him, but nodded. “And I’m going to need your help.

“I’ll do anything for you, Arthur.”

~~~

Arthur and Merlin stood together outside the room behind the closed doors. Behind them sat the round table and all the knights and advisors waiting. Arthur gripped the hilt of his sword tightly, staring at the wood. What if they don’t believe me? What if they think I’m enchanted?”

“Don’t let it be the first thing that you bring up. Let them see you as you usually are, and then try and convince them. And if it comes to it, Gaius can confirm you are in your right mind. He knows.”

He turned to look at Merlin and sighed. “Of course he does. Nothing can get past him, can it?”

“Nope.” He popped the P and then gave Arthur’s hand a squeeze. “I’ll be right there with you too.”

“It’s now or never.” he sighed again and nodded, stepping forward to open the door.

Merlin slipped away down the hall, hurrying around to enter from the back where the rest of the servants usually do. This was their plan, and he needed to enter at a different time than Arthur to lower any potential suspicion.

The beginning of the meeting went rather well, if Merlin was honest. Arthur gave information and talked among the knights without giving too much away, including his uncle on it and completely playing the part. It didn’t seem like he was keeping a few rather large secrets from anyone.

“I have a few more notes to mention before we end this meeting,” Arthur said, and he drew everyone’s attention. Merlin filled drinks for a few of the knights on the other side of the room, but he still shot him a comforting glance. Carefully unfurling a paper in front of him, he said, “I would like to move to remove the law restricting magic in the kingdom.”

As they expected, the room quickly turned to chaos as multiple conversations broke out at once. Agravaine was the loudest to protest, quickly silencing the others. “That’s crazy! Arthur, why would you ever want to undo a law your father created, one he worked so hard to enforce?”

“Maybe he was wrong.”

“Wrong? Think of everything that has happened to you as a result of magic. Your mother, your father–” he cut off as Arthur raised a hand to silence him.

“As King, it is my duty to protect the people. I believe that should include those with magic. They have been oppressed ever since my mother was killed by magic, because my father was angry that they let her die. They attack us, they put Camelot in danger, because we don’t respect them. We don’t treat them as people.” He paused and repeated something similar to what Merlin had told him, “They’re just born with it. Imagine being told not to be yourself. Imagine being hunted, being _killed_ , just because you have freckles.”

To Merlin’s delight, some of the knights were starting to agree. Arthur was very convincing.

“You can’t be serious,” Agravaine protested. “This is a – a spell or something. Yes. You must be enchanted! You aren’t of your right mind.”

Arthur bowed his head. “If you insist, we can consult Gaius. He is who my father always went to in times like this, after all.”

He nodded, determined. “Alright. Gaius, what say you?”

Gaius raised an eyebrow and looked between the two. He then focused on Arthur for a few moments as silence fell upon the hall. “There are no signs of magic. The King sounded like himself for the entirety of this meeting. If someone were to have enchanted him, we wouldn’t have found out about this now. Arthur is speaking his mind, and his mind only.”

“And let’s not forget Gaous himself has magic, sworn off during the purge, and yet you’ve all trusted him with your lives. Literally, for some of you may not have survived your illnesses and wounds without him.”

Merlin smiled when Gaius made eye contact with him across the room, hearing more knights muttering their agreement. The look of defeat on Agravaine’s face said it all.

“Right,” Arthur said with a nod, returning to the paper. “With this law abolished, I plan to instate a new member of court. This person has magic, and will be someone to consult if anything magical may arise.” Merlin tried to hide his smile – he still couldn’t imagine that Arthur had suggested he create this position for Merlin to take. For the actual table seat, he will be taking Agravaine’s next to Arthur when they remove him. “For the time being, he will remain anonymous. I have reason to suspect there is a spy among us, and I don’t want to put him in any more danger than he may already be.”

“You won’t tell us who he is?” Agravaine asked, fidgeting with his hands. “Surely we need something to call this – anonymous sorcerer.”

“Alright,” Arthur agreed rather quickly, for they had planned for this, too. “There is a name he told me that we can use as a placeholder for now. If any of us need to refer to him, you may call him Emrys.”

“Emrys,” he repeated, not entirely hiding the shock in his voice. “Okay.”

“That takes care of that. Now, unless anyone else has something they want to address, I believe we can end this meeting for today.”

As the knights filed out of the room, Merlin pulled Gwaine aside. “Meet me in Arthur’s chambers,” he whispered, making sure Agravaine didn’t notice. He nodded and fell back into the crowd. Merlin watched as the hall emptied, giddy that magic would be allowed in Camelot once more but worried for the possible repercussions when they face Morgana next.

“That went rather well,” Arthur said as Merlin closed the door to his chambers behind them.

“I’m glad it did. I wouldn’t be surprised if Agravaine is on his way to Morgana now.”

“Emrys,” Arthur said to himself, shaking his head. “Is that really what they call you?”

“I don’t really understand it either.” He crossed the room and looked around outside before pulling the window shut. “The first time the druids used it, I didn’t even know they were talking to me.”

There was a knock at the door and Arthur called out to let them enter. Both Gwaine and Leon walked in and shut the door behind them, equally confused.

“You asked for Gwaine?” Arthur asked, turning to Merlin.

“You asked Leon?”

“I trust Leon the most among my knights.”

“And I trust Gwaine! With my life!”

Leon cleared his throat to remind them they weren’t alone, and Merlin looked apologetic. Gwaine, however, was enjoying the show, having picked an apple off of the fruit tray on Arthur’s table. 

“Sorry,” Arthur said, shooting a glare at Merlin. “We didn’t exactly plan this out well.”

“What can we do for you, sire?” Leon asked to move things along.

“As I mentioned earlier, there is something in court working for Morgana.”

“Well, you clearly don’t suspect us,” Gwaine said around a mouthful of apple. “That argument you had shows that.”

“No. We know who it is. We just need more help than the two of us.”

“Who is it?” Leon asked, gripping his sword.

“... my uncle. It seems he is after the crown for himself, thinking he could manipulate and control Morgana when she takes over. That, or his sole purpose was revenge on my father for the death of his sister.”

“It’s why he can’t know the truth,” Merlin took over. “The real truth. If Agravaine were to find out who Arthur’s soulmate is and pass the information onto Morgana–”

“You’ve found your soulmate?” Gwaine winked. “Congratulations. I haven’t found mine yet, but that’s okay. I like floating around as a free agent.”

Arthur didn’t look amused. “I have. And his name is Emrys.”

The room went silent. Whether it was the fact that Arthur’s soulmate was another man or was the sorcerer he was going to add to court, it was hard to tell. They both seemed to be having trouble processing it.

“You can just call me Merlin you know,” he piped up. The knight's shock suddenly turned towards Merlin. He shrugged. “This is part of the reason we called you up here. We trust you with our secrets. We don’t have to hide it from you.”

Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose. “And what if someone was listening in on our conversation?”

“They’re not.” He said it with such confidence that Arthur decided not to argue. “Look, we just needed a small group of people to know and help us keep an eye on Agravaine. We can’t let him sabotage more of the castle, but we hope this announcement will help draw Morgana to us and we need him to deliver the message.”

An audible gulp from Gwaine sounded louder than usual in the otherwise silent room as he 

swallowed the bit of apple in his mouth. “You have magic?”

He sighed. “Did you hear anything I just said?”

“Sure, but I might have to ask you to repeat it again later.”

“We don’t have time for this,” Arthur said. “If I hold you here for too long it might raise suspicion. So yes, Merlin has magic. And yes, it is the reason I am getting rid of that law. If you have any problems with this…”

No one opposed what he had said.

Clasping his hands together, he smiled. “Well then. Merlin, you have a jail cell to prepare. I must keep my uncle’s attention as much as possible while also following my normal routines to not seem suspicious. And you two–”

“Keep an eye on Agravaine, got it,” Gwaine nodded as he took another bite of his apple.

“You know,” Leon said with a hint of a smile, “I had thought the two of you always acted strange around each other.”

Arthur rolled his eyes. “Leave, before my uncle grows suspicious. We can’t let him know of our plans.”

Before Merlin could leave with the others, however, Arthur stopped him. With a quick kiss on his cheek, Arthur muttered, “Be safe. And – thank you.”

Merlin smiled back at him. “I will.”

~~~

The castle was bustling with people – knights and servants alike – as they rallied together, preparing for the upcoming fight. Scouts spotted Morgana and her army before they could arrive, and Arthur planned to meet them before they could reach the town.

“I think I’ve managed to pack everything,” Merlin said, hurrying around the room. “Everything you’ll need, at least.” He opened the wardrobe and frowned. “You won’t really need any shirts, will you?”

Arthur didn’t respond, looking out the window instead and at the courtyard of knights almost ready to leave. Quickly Merlin approached, sliding an arm around him and joining him in watching the courtyard.

“Do you think this is the right thing to do?” Arthur finally said quietly.

“As your advisor, Morgana is dangerous. Locking her up is the best scenario, at least until we can see if she will change. Killing her wouldn’t be out of the question either, if it was absolutely necessary and we couldn’t contain her.” Arthur paled, and Merlin gave him a squeeze. “As your soulmate and friend, I know how hard the thought must be. I remember how Morgana was before she turned, too, and I know she’s your sister. That’s why I spent time enchanting a cell to neutralize her magic. If she learns from her mistakes, we may even be able to let her free in the future.”

“Would it be worth capturing her?” he asked, turning to Merlin. “Would it be worth risking all these people’s lives just for the sake of capturing her? Or would it be easier to kill her?”

“Leave her to me,” Merlin nodded, solemn. “The rest will pan itself out. I am certain we will win, though.”

He laid his head on Merlin’s shoulder. “I’m still not used to this. To you actually knowing what you’re doing.”

“Well, some of it is just luck,” he admitted, “Or instinct. I wouldn’t necessarily say I’m trained to kill, more so trained not to let those I care about die. Or myself.”

Arthur chuckled, which is exactly what Merlin was hoping for. He raised his head and their lips met almost naturally, melding to one another as they kissed. They didn’t even hear the door to Arthur’s chambers open, or Gwaine walking up on them.

They did, however, immediately jump apart, embarrassed, as soon as he said, “Alright you two lovebirds, Agravaine is back from his supposed trip to visit Morgana. That means it’s time we get moving.”

Merlin nodded. “We’ll meet you down there. If someone asks where we are, blame it on me.”

Gwaine nodded. Once he left, Arthur sighed. “I guess this is it, then. Now or never. If we win,

We won’t have to worry about Morgana anymore.”

“ _When_ we win,” Merlin corrected, “we will bring peace to the land. Peace that was unheard of after the Great Purge. You have allowed those with magic to stop living in fear, and in turn, they will show us a similar kindness.”

“You know, I still don’t understand how you’re so good at motivational speeches like this,” Arthur said, shoving an extra pair of chainmail into his arms. “Wear that. I don’t want to see you skewered mid-battle because you decided to go into a fight without any protection.”

“Yes, _my lord_.” He bowed dramatically, earning an eye roll from Arthur as he picked up a bag.

“Let’s get going before I decide to make you walk out there with the rest of the foot soldiers,” Arthur said, gesturing for him to follow.

As the knights of Camelot made camp on one side of the field, Morgana’s army followed suit on the other. The air was thick and mostly silent as the imminent battle loomed over their heads. The two most important tents were set up first – the medical tent, run by Gaius and Gwen, and Arthur’s tend, so that he could figure out a strategy.

While the other tents were set up and the knights kept watch on the other army, Arthur invited a few of his closest knights into the tent as well as Agravaine. “As it stands, it looks like our armies are evenly matched,” he said. “There’s a chance that many among her army can also wield magic, though, so we need to be wary.”

“Will Emrys be fighting with us?” Leon asked as scripted.

“He said he will show up if absolutely necessary. I’m not sure what that means, or how he would know if he isn’t close, but I think it is safe to assume that if someone’s magic gets too out of hand, he will appear.”

“There’s still a lot of risk in that,” Gwaine said. “What if we try to reach an agreement first?” He looked around as everyone stared at him. “What?”

“You’re not usually one to turn away from a fight,” Arthur said, frowning. “But, I do think you have a point. Magic is no longer outlawed, so understanding her reason for attacking would be beneficial. She has still committed many crimes against Camelot, but if we reach an agreement, maybe she can leave in peace, and we don’t have to worry about this fight.”

“You should take a second with you,” Leon said “Just a second. If the two of you go up to her, it’s less likely she would just take the opportunity to murder you outright.”

“A good idea, Leon. I’ll think over that, and we’ll meet with her when the sun reaches the valley in the morning. In the meantime, I want you in charge of setting up patrols for the night. Uncle, you can help if you’d prefer. Gwaine, keep an eye over the others and make sure they get enough sleep tonight, or at least attempt to.”

With agreements spreading around the table, Arthur dismissed the knights, watching as each left the tent until the flap finally settled back down and he bent over the table to examine the papers spread out on them.

“That went well,” Merlin said after a few moments, ensuring no one was still outside to overhear.

“You don’t think it felt too forced? Do you think Agravaine will go tell her?”

“There’s only one way to find out,” he shrugged. “And I probably wasn’t going to get much sleep tonight anyway.”

Arthur sighed and rubbed at the back of his neck. “I just wish I could skip the whole thing and get to when this confrontation is over.”

“I’ll try not to let any fight with Morgana draw out for too long.” His hand gently landed on Arthur’s back, rubbing circles into it. “Her guard will be up, knowing there’s a chance of Emrys appearing, but she’s also trying to find him, and might attack preemptively to get him to show up. That’s what we need. We need her to attack first, so we can go on the defensive, and we need her to not be in her right mind, be so paranoid and overwhelmed with her other emotions that her focus will be off.”

He leaned into the touch, his eyelids half drooping as the circles helped ease the tension built up in his muscles. “I hope you’ll get some sleep tonight,” he said, referring to a previous point in the conversation. “I don’t know that I’ll get any if you aren’t by my side.”

“I’ll confirm Agravaine left and then I’ll stay by your side until morning,” Merlin promised. “And even after we wake, I will continue to be by your side in anything and everything you do. I love you, Arthur.”

Arthur froze, hearing the words from him for the first time just now, but he quickly snapped out of it to say, much quieter but just as, if not more, tender, “I love you, too.”

Later, Merlin was outside the tent with a fresh waterskin in his hand when the bushes behind the tent started rustling. Agravaine stumbled out of them, looking around wearily before locking eyes with Merlin.

“I was just – relieving myself,” he said with a gesture to the bushes and a half-hearted chuckle.

He held up the waterskin. “A drink for the king.”

“Ah, yes, that’s very important. Well, if you’ll excuse me, I must get some rest.” Merlin watched him hurry off into his nearby tent before finally walking back into Arthur’s.

As soon as he sat down on the bed and set the waterskin to the side, Arthur rolled over and wrapped his arms around him, muttering incoherently. He rolled his eyes. “I can’t move with you on me like this, you cabbage head,” he said, and Arthur’s grip loosened enough so that Merlin could lay beside him.

“You arse,” he mumbled lightheartedly, too sleepy to carry on a proper conversation. “Agravaine?”

“He just told me he was using the bushes as a bathroom, but I watched him leave maybe an hour ago. It’s safe to say he told Morgana of our plan, and the information about Emrys.”

“Good,” Arthur said, pulling Merlin closer and earning soft chuckles from him. When they died down and Merlin had properly settled in next to him, he said, “Merlin, if something goes wrong tomorrow–”

“Hush. That’s not a good attitude to go into battle with.”

“I know. But if something happens, I want you to run Camelot. I trust you would run it fair and just and you would let peace rule the land.”

He was stunned for a moment. “I’m not of noble blood, though.”

“Doesn’t matter. You’re a king to me, Merlin. And who knows, maybe someday you’ll be a real one.”

There was nothing Merlin could think to say. But the time he thought to continue the conversation, or even start a new one, he found that Arthur was fast asleep. He smiled and kissed the top of his head, whispering, “Sleep well, my love.”

The knights lined up in front of the camp in the morning, their swords gripped tightly in their hands. A few of them rode atop horses, flanking either side of the rest of the army so they could attack the side of the others. Arthur had his own steed as well as he rode in front of the knights, his lips pursed as he watched the other army lining up across the field.

Finally, after a while, Arthur hopped off of his mount and handed the lead off to one of the nearby soldiers. Merlin stood beside him, a white flag mounted on a pole in his hands. They shared a look and a quick nod, and before they knew it, Merlin hoisted it in the air as they walked towards the other army, alone.

As they had hoped, Morgana walked out to meet them with a second of her own. Between the armies, in the middle of their future battlefield, they would be able to talk freely. And, if anything were to go amiss, it would be easier for the rest of the army to see their actions and react accordingly.

“Are you here to talk about the terms of your surrender, dear brother?” Morgana called when they were within hearing range of each other.

“You wish,” Merlin muttered, and Arthur held up a hand to stop him from saying anything further. They couldn’t rile her up just yet. It wasn’t the time for it.

“Actually, I was hoping to hear yours.” He stopped, and a few paces away, Morgana did as well. “As I’m sure you’ve heard from the spy you planted in my court, magic is no longer a crime in the kingdom.”

“Just a ploy to try and lock me up, no doubt,” she sneered. “Did you actually think I would believe you? You’ve spent your years just as your father, hating magic and anything to do with it. There is nothing that convinces me you would actually keep your word.”

“You’re wrong,” Merlin interrupted. “Arthur is sincere. There’s no need to fight anymore.”

“Still can’t control your servants either I see. That seems to be your fatal flaw, Arthur. You’re too _nice_. Trying to get me to surrender so your knights don’t have to suffer. Letting a servant speak out of turn, even act as a friend. Tell me, Merlin, what proof do you have that Arthur isn’t lying to all of us?”

“Emrys.” He suppressed a smirk when her proud demeanor wavered, a spark of fear showing deep within her eyes. “You might not believe me, or Arthur, but I’ve met Emrys. The sorcerer believes Arthur will stay true to his word. Come back to Camelot with us, Morgana. Regain your old life with everything new you have learned. There is no reason to hide in fear anymore.”

“Then where is Emrys now? Only come to help you when you need it most? It almost sounds to me like you, too, have somehow spied on me. Threatening me with the idea of Emrys, the one sorcerer I fear. If I haven’t found him since I learned of him, how do you expect me to believe you have?”

“Morgana,” Arthur said as quietly as he could with the distance between them. “We don’t have to do this. Don’t put innocent men’s lives on the line.”

“Innocent? You can plead with me all you like, brother, but no one involved is innocent. We’ve all killed our fair share of people, and most of everyone here volunteered for it.” She clenched her hands into fists. “If you won’t surrender now, fine. I’ll kill you where you stand before Emrys has a chance to intervene!”

She extended her hand and her eyes glowed a bright, sinister gold as lightning shot out of the tips of her fingers. Reflexively, Merlin pushed Arthur out of the way, and holding out his own hand, he absorbed the lightning.

Morgana paused, a look of near bewilderment on her face. “You should have died, jumping in front of him like that.”

He turned his palm up towards him and watched as the lightning jumped between his fingers, feeling it held there just under his skin. “You underestimated how long it would take Emrys to protect the king.” Before she could react, he opened his hand and the lightning flew back at her, hitting her in the chest and sending her flying backward across the field.

While he was distracted, Arthur sent the signal to the knights to start charging. Morgana’s second followed suit and the air filled with the battle charges of any men as they ran across the open field.

A circle of battles formed around Morgana and Merlin as she stood back up, staggering. Though the battle had started, Merlin knew Arthur was still closeby, just in case. “You have magic?”

“I always have!” he yelled above the battle, gesturing with both his arms extended to the sides. “I have used my magic to protect the throne, to protect Arthur, and no one ever noticed! I am the Emrys you so desperately sought, Morgana. And I know that Arthur is telling the truth. Why must you still fight?”

“Arthur will never understand us! I don’t care what you say – even if he had never told a lie in his life, he still doesn’t understand us. The mind of an ordinary man is fickle; he may like you now, but give it a couple of years and he could revert it all, proving for the true extinction of our kind. Wouldn’t you rather sit on the throne to ensure we never have to fear this unjust treatment returning?”

Her next attack was a fireball, which Merlin quickly diverted onto the nearest of Morgana’s men. If appeasing her that way wouldn’t work, he needed to try and find another angle before he was forced to attack back.

“What about your soulmate, Morgana? What would they think of you doing this?”

“I have no soul!”

The next few attacks were thrown at him rapidly so he didn’t have a chance to say anything else. He dodged them, redirected it at her or others nearby, and attacked in retaliation. It wasn’t anything harmful, just a large, invisible force pressing down on her. She had to pause her attacks to push back against him, so he took the pause to continue the conversation in one last attempt to convince her.

“Everyone has a soulmate, Morgana. Someone real, living, _breathing,_ that is meant for you! Everyone on this battlefield has a soulmate. Countless people are sitting at home, finding out they have become widows and widowers because their soulmate died here, and the colors they see are muting. Countless others will never even meet their soulmate, never even get to see in color! Don’t you understand what is going on here, Morgana? Call of your army and return home with us, peacefully.”

Pushing the barrier away, Morgana paused to regain her breath, giving Merlin a curious look. “You speak so highly of these soulmates, I’ve grown curious as to who yours is. Surely, you wouldn’t be trying so hard if you hadn’t met her already. So, go ahead and tell me. I want to know who she is so I can hunt them down and rip her heart out!” She jumped at Merlin, a knife in her hand that she pulled from between the folds of her clothes. Admittedly, he hadn’t thought of that, and wasn’t prepared for a physical attack. He raised his hands to try and stop her, but before he could do anything, she was body slammed out of the air, falling to the edge of the circle as Arthur suddenly stood between her and Merlin.

He held his sword tightly in his hand and glanced back at Merlin to be sure he was safe. As Morgana rose again, however, a smirk bloomed on her face.

“No worries, Merlin,” she called, “I think I have my answer. It all makes sense now, doesn’t it? Protecting each other, even to the very end. Well, I’m happy to tell you that those things you said won’t be happening to you, Merlin. I’d much rather kill you both, right here. Right now.”

Arthur lifted his sword to a defensive position, ready to block the next attack, but Morgana’s face twisted into confusion and fear as her hand froze midair. She seemed to struggle against it as it was forced back towards her, almost melding with her side.

Merlin’s face was set in a determined sneer, nothing of the likes that anyone had seen before on him. He limited Morgana’s mobility and forced her to stand still. He couldn’t bear the thought of Arthur dying, and the distraction provided him the perfect opportunity to gain the upper hand. Once she was on her knees with her hands behind her back, he materialized a pair of shackles and kneeled down behind her.

“Camelot is under my protection,” he muttered in her ear, tightening the metal around her wrists. “I will not allow any harm to come to its inhabitants, no matter the cost.”

With Morgana now incapacitated, the fighting slowly stopped. Though she protested and tried to fight back, the shackles prohibited her magic enough to get her into the cage they planned to transport her back in. Agravaine joined her, arrested by Gwaine, protesting and trying to form excuses for himself as they threw him in and locked the door.

“I don’t think that would have worked without your suggestion, Merlin,” Arthur said as they packed up, ready to return to the city. 

“Of course it wouldn’t have. That’s why destiny gave me the brains.”

“A fraction of it, maybe,” he scoffed.

“Certainly larger than yours.”

“One last thing,” he said before they could continue any further on the journey home. Merlin turned around with a raised eyebrow, ready to ask what, when Arthur grabbed the front of his chainmail and crashed their lips together, kissing him for all to see. Merlin simply kissed back, the euphoria that they could finally do that blocking out the whoops and other cheers from the other knights.

~~~

Merlin stood before the mirror and adjusted his collar, trying to straighten it. A knock on his door startled him, messing the collar up again. “Come in,” he said.

Arthur walked in as the door opened, arms crossed. “Well, today is the day.”

He gulped and nodded, a small smile on his face. “It certainly is.”

“I suppose I should ask if you’ll be willing to help?”

“... help with what?”

“Finding myself a new servant, of course. You were the best of the best, Merlin, but I think I’m going to have to let you go.”

“Ha ha. I’ll have you know, I see this as a promotion. So really, I’m not losing my job.”

Arthur shook his head fondly and walked over, taking Merlin’s collar and straightening it for him. “You wouldn’t have this so-called promotion without me anyway. Would you like for me to cancel this? Do you actually prefer shining shoes and sweeping the floors?”

“And making the beds and polishing your armor and mucking out the horses…” he trailed off, chuckling to himself. “I don’t think anyone would ever prefer doing that last one.”

“Yet, someone has to.” With his collar straightened, Arthur’s hands landed on Merlin’s shoulders, gently holding him in place so he couldn’t turn away. “All jests aside, are you ready?”

He took a shaky breath. “Look, it was one thing to plan the wedding… but then you reminded me that this isn’t just uniting us officially, this means I’m going to be a _prince_.”

“Mhmm. You could be a king too if you wanted; we’d share the title.”

“No, no,” he said, eyes wide. “I’m perfectly okay with _out_ that title. It’s all yours. It’s just… hard to explain.”

Arthur nodded. I think I understand. Here you are, of humble beginnings, about to marry into royalty. Well, if anything, it should ensure your new position in court remains permanent. I don’t know that I’d trust anyone else to advise me on magic in the kingdom.”

“But it’s more than that. This is – this is me becoming the next in line, this is me becoming the person who will rule the kingdom if anything were to befall you…”

He shifted his hands from Merlin’s shoulders to join their hands together, grabbing them tightly to anchor him. “I trust you would never let that happen, though. Besides, I believe you have a great teacher that would be more than willing to help you along the way.”

“But Gaius doesn’t know anything about ruling a kingdom.” He started laughing when Arthur rolled his eyes, cut off by a quick kiss.

“I have to go see to the final preparations. I expect you to be there within the hour so we may begin.”

“The ceremony can’t start without e,” he winked, turning back to the mirror as Arthur let go of him to straighten his hair. “I’ll be there, don’t worry. I promise.”

“I count on it. And if you break that promise, I’m going to make you muck out the stables.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just get on with it, _your Majesty_.” He exaggerated a bow to the mirror, making eye contact with Arthur through the glass.

“If that’s what you wish, _your highness_.” He performed an equally exaggerated bow, turning and leaving the door wide open behind him.

Merlin laughed lightly to himself, ecstatic and nervous for what today and the rest of the future held in store for them. He imagined the circlet Arthur had fashioned for him upon his head, and late quiet nights leaning against each other in bed to relax, and he couldn’t stop his smile from growing or the blush tinting his cheeks. While no future was ever permanently etched in stone, he was optimistic about his and Arthur’s, unlikely soulmates getting the happy ending everyone dreams of.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to hang out or chat, you can find me [here on tumblr!](https://pearlll09.tumblr.com/)


End file.
